Destiny
by BebbieHun
Summary: Kim Himchan adalah wanita 29 tahun yang memilih untuk tidak menikah sama sekali dalam hidupnya, itu rencananya sebelum ia bertemu dengan pria beranak satu bernama Bang Yongguk yang membuat hatinya dilema. Menikah atau tidak, takdirnya sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. It's BANGHIM ; Genderswitch ; girl!Himchan ; man!Yongguk ; AU!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU

Kehidupan pria itu sangatlah sempurna, sangat sempurna sampai membuat iri semua orang yang tahu akan kisah hidupnya. Kesuksesan pada pekerjaan yang bisa ia capai pada usia muda, kemudian menikahi satu-satunya wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Membina bahtera rumah tangga dan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Ditambah lagi setelah sekitar 5 bulan menikah, kabar baik lainnya menyempurnakan kehidupannya yang sempurna itu. Istrinya hamil, yang artinya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan mereka resmi jadi orang tua.

Tapi kesempurnaan itu hanyalah sebuah sampul untuk menutupi segala ketidak sempurnaan yang ada dan mendatangi keluarga kecil itu secara perlahan. Membuat seorang Bang Yongguk percaya bahwa kesempurnaan itu tidak ada, selain Tuhan yang memilikinya. Musibah mendatanginya secara bertubi-tubi. Ia tertipu oleh suatu investasi yang membuatnya harus menutupi kerugian perusahaan karena kesalahannya mengambil proyek. Membuatnya jadi bekerja 3 kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya, mengabaikan keluarga kecilnya, istrinya yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya.

Ketika perusahaan mulai terkendali, masalah datang dari keluarganya. Istrinya perlahan mengambil langkah menjauh darinya. Lebih banyak diam ketika bersama, dan bodohnya Yongguk yang tak mengerti akan hal itu. Itu juga salahnya, Yongguk mengakuinya sekarang, mengabaikan keluarganya secara tidak sadar. Sampai di hari dimana ia dan istrinya beradu argumen karena Yongguk yang benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa itu menyampaikan pemikirannya dengan emosi. Membuat istrinya terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi ia masih belum sadar, bahwa itu semua kesalahannya.

Keadaan lebih memburuk, ketika istrinya pergi menyetir sendirian untuk menenangkan diri di pinggiran kota dan mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup fatal. Yongguk mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kelalaiannya. Karena keadaan darurat, maka bayi dalam kandungan istrinya yang masih berusia 8 bulan itu akhirnya harus dilahirkan ke dunia. Dan dua hari setelah dirawat di rumah sakit, istrinya kembali kepada Tuhan sebelum Yongguk dapat mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Membuat pria itu berada dalam keadaan paling buruk selama hidupnya. Kini hanya tinggal putri-nya lah kekayaannya. Bayi prematur itu tumbuh dengan baik, menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang manis dan berhati baik.

"Rahee ? Ayo, turun, sarapanmu sudah siap !" teriakan dari suara berat Yongguk itu menggema di sebuah rumah di sekitar Seoul. Tak lama kemudian munculah Rahee, dengan seragam sekolah dan tas bergambar Hello Kitty-nya, ia siap memulai harinya.

"Telurnya hitam." ungkap gadis kecil itu jujur ketika melihat telur mata sapi-nya berwarna hitam alias gosong.

"A-ayah tadi lupa membaliknya, tidak apa-apa makan saja. Hmmm, enak kok." Yongguk terbata karena ucapan putri kecilnya. Kemudian ia memakan telur miliknya yang sama hitamnya kemudian mengatakan bahwa telurnya masih enak dan bisa dimakan. Awalnya Rahee menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi kemudian gadis 4 tahun itu ikut memasukkan telur gosong tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Baiklah, karena telurnya masakan ayah, jadi Rahee makan." senyuman Rahee terkembang ke arah ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Putrinya adalah hal paling berharga yang saat ini Yongguk miliki, dan pria 31 tahun itu bersumpah akan menjaga Rahee dengan baik sampai kapanpun. Seorang ayah akan memberikan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan putrinya.

"Aigoo, uri gongju-nim. Cepat habiskan, kemudian kita pergi ke sekolah." Rahee mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang masih tertoreh di wajahnya. Yongguk akan memberikan apapun agar Rahee selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Apapun.

––

Ketika semua wanita di usianya sibuk memikirkan pernikahan, pria yang baik untuk membina rumah tangga bersama, maka di sinilah dirinya. Duduk di salah satu meja bertuliskan 'ketua bagian management', yang mungkin jabatannya memang tidak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk dijadikan tempat hidupnya bergantung dan keluarganya, maksudnya ibunya. Boleh dibilang ia adalah seorang _workaholic_ , seorang wanita karir yang tak memikirkan soal hubungan antara pria dan wanita ke jenjang berikutnya.

Entahlah kenapa ia bisa berpikir demikian. Menurutnya, ia bisa menghidupi hidupnya dan ibunya sendirian. Jadi untuk apa menikah ? Lagipula ia sendiri punya sifat yang tidak bisa hidup terkekang dan suka diperintah seenaknya, kecuali perintah dari atasannya di kantor. Kalau masalah cinta atau tidaknya, ia cuma pernah sekali mencintai seseorang dalam hidupnya, dan yah, itu tidak berjalan baik. Karena ia terlalu trauma dan malas untuk mencari cinta yang baru, maka ia memilih untuk hidup sendiri.

Mereka bilang ia sedikit gila, memang sih, tapi setiap orang kan punya pilihan hidupnya masing-masing, dan ini pilihan hidup seorang Kim Himchan. Jadi wanita karir selama usia produktifnya, kemudian menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya nanti sewaktu hari tuanya datang. Ia tak masalah jadi perawan tua, yang penting ia bisa menikmati kehidupannya dengan baik.

"Yak, eonni !" pagi yang menyebalkan.

"Wae ?" ujar Himchan santai karena ia tak mau merusak masker paginya.

"Tagihan air dan listrik semuanya eonni yang bayar ?" Himchan menatap gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya kemudian menggumam.

"Eung."

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan dibayar semuanya, setengahnya biar aku saja yang bayar. Entah yang tagihan air, atau yang tagihan listrik, atau setengah-setengah, tidak apa-apa. Aku kan juga ingin bertanggung jawab karena aku sudah bekerja sekarang." entah gadis itu mengomel atau curhat, Himchan tidak tahu. Wanita yang lebih tua usianya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei, Yoo Youngjae. Kau simpan saja uangmu untuk nanti-nanti, kalau eonni-mu ini sudah tidak punya uang barulah kau yang bayar." enteng sekali bicaranya.

"Tapi kan aku juga mau menyisihkan uangku untuk rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah berkontribusi apapun selama tinggal di sini."

Harusnya Himchan bersyukur punya _homemate_ seperti Youngjae ini karena sadar diri, tapi ia sendiri lebih senang bahwa Youngjae menabung uang gajinya dan membiarkannya mengurusi masalah rumah. Perlu kalian ketahui jika Youngjae adalah sepupu Himchan, lahir dari bibi yang merupakan adik ibunya. Mereka juga sudah saling kenal sejak kecil dan tumbuh bersama-sama, jadi rasanya seperti mereka lahir dari satu rahim.

"Gwaenchana, eonni yang akan mengurusi semuanya." Youngjae hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eonni tidak ada rencana menikah ?" pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya, membuat Himchan sedikit menggeram karenanya.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Kalau besok kau bertanya lagi, aku akan memberikan jawaban yang sama. Jadi jangan tanya begitu lagi." kalau saja ia tidak sedang memakai masker saat ini, pasti ia sudah mengomeli gadis berusia 23 tahun itu.

"Tapi wajah eonni cantik, bohong kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukai eonni." Himchan menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dasar anak itu, masih saja naif padahal usianya sudah hampir seperempat abad.

"Aku tahu, tapi maaf saja, aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak siap-siap berangkat kerja ?" saatnya mengirim gadis ini pergi sebelum obrolan mereka mengusik lebih jauh soal masalah pernikahan dan hubungan dengan pria. Himchan sedikit tidak suka membicarakan hubungan semacam itu.

"Eonni saja masih santai begini." ujarnya mencibir Himchan sekarang,"tapi eonni, apa eonni tidak mendengar gosip di kantor ?" lanjutnya sedangkan Himchan hanya menggeleng. Mereka satu kantor tapi beda bagian, Youngjae ada di bagian pemasaran.

"Mereka bilang eonni seorang lesbian."

"Hah ?!"

Sialan, maskernya pecah.

––

Setelah minggu yang panjang, akhirnya akhir pekan pun tiba. Indahnya jadi wanita _single_ saat akhir pekan adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan belanja sepuasnya atau hanya dengan jalan-jalan biasa. Seperti Himchan saat ini. Iya, dia sendirian, Youngjae ada kencan dengan kekasihnya, masa iya dia mau jadi obat nyamuk di antara keduanya ? Jadi baiklah, Himchan memberikan kedua orang itu _space_ -nya sendiri untuk bermesraan.

Langkah kakinya yang bebas itu mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat di _departement store_ ini. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, sampai pakaian dalam, Himchan akan mengambil satu atau dua jika ia tertarik. Karena ia tak terbebani tagihan apapun, ia bebas memilih sesuka hatinya, meskipun ia sendiri harus sering-sering mengerem hasrat belanjanya yang kadang keterlaluan itu untuk kelangsungan tabungannya. Dan _well_ , ia tidak tahu kenapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke area bermain anak, cuma lewat tadinya, tapi ia jadi tertarik untuk mencuri pandangan ke dalamnya.

Himchan sangat menyukai anak kecil, sangat-sangat suka, mungkin efek sifat keibuannya yang semakin menguat dari tahun ke tahunnya. Bohong kalau ibunya tidak marah ketika tahu dirinya tidak tertarik untuk menikah, ia tahu kalau ibunya sangat ingin ia menikah dan memiliki anak, tapi maaf, ia sungguh tidak tertarik untuk menikah.

Suara tangisan anak kecil memecah lamunannya, ia melihat ke arah dimana tangisan itu berasal. Seorang gadis kecil dengan dress warna merah muda sedang menangis di pojokan, sepertinya ia tersesat. Tidak tega, Himchan akhirnya mendatangi gadis itu untuk menanyakan apakah ia benar tersesat atau tidak.

"Aigoo, gwaenchana ? Kenapa menangis, eung ?" gadis kecil itu berhenti meraung dan menatapnya dengan mata basah.

"Rahee-hiks tersesat-hiks." jawabnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Apakah kau datang dengan orang tuamu ?" tanya wanita berusia 29 tahun itu lagi, si gadis hanya mengangguk.

"Aigoo, sudah ya, jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis eonni akan ikut sedih." dengan lembut Himchan membantu menghapus jalan air mata di pipi gembul gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika mereka bertatapan.

"Eonni akan menolong Rahee menemukan ayah kan ?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada Himchan yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Himchan.

"Pasti. Kajja, ikut eonni ! Eonni tahu kemana semua orang tua pergi mencari anaknya."

Himchan berdiri dari tempatnya dan menggandeng tangan kecil gadis yang bernama Rahee itu. Orang tua macam apa yang melalaikan anaknya sendiri seperti ini. Himchan selalu berpikir jika orang tua yang kehilangan anak mereka seharusnya tidak usah jadi orang jika menjaganya di tempat perbelanjaan saja tidak bisa.

"Permisi, aku ingin melaporkan ada anak yang terpisah dari orang tuanya." ujarnya pada bagian informasi departemen store tersebut.

"Baik, nona. Boleh saya tahu siapa nama anaknya ?" ujar petugas informasi tersebut.

Himchan melihat ke bawah, dimana seharusnya anak yang ia bawa berada, namun kosong. Himchan terbelalak, tidak mungkin ia membawa hantu berwujud anak kecil kan ? Setelah matanya mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan anak kecil yang tadi ia bawa sudah berada di gendongan seorang pria yang ia yakin 100% adalah ayahnya.

"Ehm, tidak usah. Sepertinya anak itu sudah menemukan ayahnya." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah si ayah dan anak yang sepertinya sangat bahagia setelah bertemu lagi.

"Ah, baiklah." sahut petugas informasi tersebut.

Himchan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, ia merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Himchan mencoba menoleh dan ia melihat gadis kecil yang ia temukan tadi sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Otomatis Himchan yang melihatnya juga ikut mengulas senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Hati-hati !" teriak pria di belakang gadis kecil itu.

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba didapatkannya dari gadis kecil yang ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya itu. Karena perbedaan ketinggian, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa memeluk kakinya yang tersembunyi di balik _dress_ panjangnya. Himchan terkejut, sangat, tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa rasa pedulinya pada anak-anak akan membawa dampak seperti ini.

"Eonni, terima kasih karena sudah membawa Rahee pada ayah." ucapannya sungguh lucu di telinga Himchan, dan siapa tadi namanya ? Rahee ? Himchan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Lain kali jangan tersesat lagi, ya ? Tetap bersama orang tuamu apapun yang terjadi, oke ?" ujar Himchan yang disambut anggukan keras dari Rahee.

Setelahnya Rahee pergi untuk kembali ke sisi ayahnya, dan Himchan kembali berdiri , berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang merupakan ayah dari Rahee. Untuk ukuran seorang ayah beranak satu, pria itu benar-benar _hot_ dan tampan. _Well_ , Himchan tidak pernah bilang kan ia tidak suka pada pria tampan ? Ia hanya tidak suka menikah.

"Terima kasih telah menemukan Rahee dan membawanya ke bagian informasi." Himchan hampir saja mengumpat setelah mendengar betapa rendah dan mempesonanya suara pria itu.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa. Saya harap lain kali anda lebih hati-hati lagi dalam menjaga Rahee agar ia tidak tersesat." ini bukan Himchan, sungguh. Himchan yang sesungguhnya tidak sesopan dan seanggun ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Kami pergi dulu." pria itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Begitu juga Rahee yang membungkuk padanya sambil tersenyum manis. Himchan membalas bungkukan itu, kemudian mengantarkan mereka pergi dengan tatapannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ? Kembalilah Kim Himchan, kembali." jika saja ia tidak mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, orang-orang bisa mengira dirinya gila.

––

"Rahee ?" entah apa yang sudah ia pikirkan, tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Ia merasa bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang tepat.

"Ne, ayah ?" ia yakin putri kecilnya pasti juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

"Rahee ingin punya ibu ?" awalnya mata gadis kecil itu mengerjap lucu, Yongguk yang sedang menyetir mobilnya hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Putrinya itu pasti terkejut.

"Ibu ?" tanyanya lagi seakan tidak percaya.

"Iya, apa Rahee ingin punya ibu ?" Yongguk menanyakannya sekali lagi agar pertanyaannya jelas untuk Rahee.

"Tentu saja !" begitulah jawaban Rahee yang membuat Yongguk makin membulatkan tekadnya. Di usianya yang sudah kepala 3 ini, ia tidak perlu menjalin hubungan rumit dan kekanakan seperti anak SMA. Ia hanya perlu datang untuk mendekat, kemudian menanyakannya dengan tenang. Mudah memang, secara teori. Tapi ia yakin tidak akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Bilang saja ia terburu-buru dan terlalu percaya diri, karena memang begitu aslinya.

––

Himchan keluar dari taksi tepat di depan rumahnya dan Youngjae. Lampu ruang tamu masih menyala yang artinya Youngjae belum tidur. Ia berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan pikiran yang melayang. Ia belum pernah seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Belum pernah. Kim Himchan bukanlah seorang wanita yang anggun seperti tadi, sungguh. Ia bisa saja tadi mengomel karena pria itu tidak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan baik. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tadi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan berbicara dengan kalem seperti ada yang menekannya untuk jadi seperti itu. Jadi apa yang merasukinya untuk bisa bersikap seanggun itu di depan pria yang rupanya ayah Rahee tadi ?

Perlu kalian ketahui, wanita itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun. Yah, kecuali pada lelaki yang sekitar 10 tahun lalu bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya yang ia tutup rapat-rapat. Ia tidak pernah berbicara sekalem itu sebelumnya, bahkan pada orang baru. Apakah ia menyukai pria beranak satu itu ? Aish, Kim Himchan ! Tidak ! Tidak boleh ! Pria itu sudah berkeluarga, kau tidak boleh menyukai pria yang sudah punya keluarga. Tidak karena kau juga tidak suka dengan segala macam hubungan yang melibatkan hati dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin pria.

"Aku pul-YA ! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI !?"

Wanita itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Baiklah, ini memang sudah malam, tapi setidaknya 2 orang yang sedang jatuh cinta ini punya tempat sendiri untuk bercumbu mesra. Bukan di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Eon-eonni ?" Himchan hanya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Youngjae yang sekarang sedang gugup karena 'acara' mereka ketahuan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, noona." Himchan juga hanya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada kekasih Youngjae yang bernama Daehyun itu.

"Kalian setidaknya harus punya tempat untuk melakukan 'acara' kalian itu. Jangan di ruang tamuku !" bukan bermaksud tidak membolehkan, tapi kalau seperti ini kan juga sulit. Semuanya jadi terasa canggung.

"Mi-mian." ujar pasangan kekasih itu kompak.

Himchan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus tenang dulu sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, bisa-bisa ia salah bicara nanti. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah menggagalkan 'acara' keduanya seperti ini. Tapi siapa suruh mereka melakukannya di ruang tamu ? Untung ia masih memergoki mereka ketika berciuman, kalau sudah level selanjutnya bagaimana ? Dasar anak muda. Mungkin tidak semuda itu juga, tapi usia 23 itu masih terbilang muda.

"Pergi ke kamar sana." dan perintah itu diindahkan dengan cepat oleh Youngjae dan Daehyun yang langsung pindah ke kamar Youngjae.

"Aku bisa gila lama-lama kalau begini ceritanya." ujarnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

-TBC-

Please leave a review for this fanfiction, guys. Thank you buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini. Karena ini GS jadi gak yakin banyak yang bakal suka. Intinya thanks udah baca dan tolong reviewnya. Big love for ya. See you~


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!

Hari Minggu pagi yang indah. Himchan baru saja bangun dari tidur cantiknya semalam. Ia menguap pelan lalu melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya. Cuacanya bagus bahkan pada pagi hari, dan bagusnya ia tidak punya rencana apapun hari ini. Hm, mungkin ia akan bersantai sesantai-santainya di dalam rumah. Menonton televisi sambil makan _snack_. Rencana bagus.

Himchan meregangkan badannya setelah turun dari ranjang _queen size_ -nya. Kamarnya yang berwarna _pink_ menunjukkan betapa feminim-nya wanita yang tahun depan sudah berusia 30 tahun itu. Barang-barang dengan dominasi warna putih dan _pink_ juga menghiasi kamarnya. Benar-benar perempuan sekali. Setelah selesai melakukan peregangan otot kecil-kecilan—mengingat Himchan tidak suka olahraga—ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan turun untuk menuju dapur.

Di bawah ia bertemu dengan Daehyun yang rupanya masih ada di rumahnya, juga Youngjae ada di dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

"Oh, eonni ! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang memasak sarapan ! Eonni juga mau ?" Youngjae menawarkan _pancake_ untuknya.

"Boleh." jawabnya singkat kemudian meneguk segelas air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Youngjae-ya." panggilnya pada Youngjae yang sedang sibuk dengan adonan _pancake_ -nya. Youngjae menoleh dan bertanya 'kenapa' dengan alisnya.

"Lehermu." Himchan berbicara sambil menunjuk lehernya sendiri, memberitahukan _spot_ merah keunguan pada leher gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Youngjae yang awalnya tidak paham malah ikut memegang lehernya sendiri, dan setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia sadar juga.

"Aish, padahal aku sudah memberitahunya agar tidak meninggalkan bekas." gumam Youngjae seperti mendesis yang membuat Himchan sedikit terkikik karenanya.

"Ya ! Jung Daehyun !" oke, Himchan tidak ikut-ikut. Ia cuma memberitahu Youngjae saja kok.

"Ada apa, sayang ?" ujar Daehyun yang belum tahu jika sebentar lagi ia akan dibentak habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau lihat apa ini ?" Daehyun meringis setelahnya.

"Cuma sedikit, sayang." Himchan memutar bola matanya, sedikit dari mana ? Ia bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahkan jika Youngjae memakai baju berkerah.

"Masa sih ?" ujar Youngjae dengan nada bertanya, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Himchan. Menanyakan perihal tanda kepemilikan di lehernya itu. _Well_ , karena tidak mau Daehyun terluka lebih dalam—ia kasihan pada lelaki itu—ia hanya bilang tidak yakin. Jadi Youngjae pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melihatnya sendiri di cermin. Meninggalkan adonan _pancake_ -nya begitu saja. Dasar anak itu, seperti baru saja melewati masa pubertas, cibir Himchan dalam hatinya.

Jadilah Himchan yang mengurusi sarapan ketiganya, di saat Youngjae dan Daehyun beradu mulut—hanya Youngjae yang menyerang sedangkan Daehyun cuma bisa meminta maaf—hanya karena sebuah _kissmark_. Himchan merasa jahat tapi juga ingin tertawa puas karenanya, benar-benar menyenangkan mengerjai sepasang kekasih itu di hari Minggu pagi ini.

" _Pancake_ -nya sudah matang !" teriak Himchan mengingatkan dua manusia itu pada sarapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, eonni. Harusnya aku yang memasak _pancake_ -nya." ujar Youngjae merasa bersalah karena memindahkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja ke orang lain.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku tidak sesibuk dirimu." balas Himchan mengingatkan kegiatan Youngjae yang mengamuk pada kekasihnya,"bawa Daehyun kemari juga." titahnya pada adik sepupunya itu.

Himchan menyiapkan 3 piring di atas meja makan dan 3 gelas teh hangat untuk pagi yang cerah dan ribut ini. Daehyun dan Youngjae datang kemudian duduk bersebelahan di depannya. Bukankah Himchan terlihat seperti kakak sedang mengurusi dua adiknya yang sudah besar tapi masih manja ?

"Youngjae-ya, nanti ikut aku ke supermarket. Persediaan sayuran dan buah-buahan di kulkas sudah menipis." ujar Himchan sembari memberi _pancake_ -nya selai stroberi.

"Sirheo ! Eonni lupa dengan ini ?" ah, iya. Tanda sebesar itu mana bisa ditutupi hanya dengan kerah baju. Sebenarnya bisa ditutupi dengan syal atau _sweater neck turtle_ , tapi ini musim panas, bodoh saja memakai pakaian musim dingin di musim panas.

"Mianhae." Himchan menggeleng melihat betapa mengenaskannya Daehyun saat ini. Pria itu hanya menunduk dan minta maaf pada sang kekasih.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku tidak akan keluar rumah seharian ini. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." dan ucapan Youngjae barusan hampir saja membuat Himchan tersedak _pancake_ -nya sendiri.

"Lainkali aku akan lebih hati-hati, aku janji."

Himchan diam membatu ketika sepasang kekasih ini bersikap lebih mesra di hadapannya daripada sebelumnya. Membuatnya terserang merinding seketika. Parahnya sih ketika Daehyun dengan santainya mengambil satu kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Heol, daebak !" cibir Himchan yang kemudian memilih menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri daripada terus melihat kemesraan kedua makhluk yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Himchan nuna kenapa ?" tanya Daehyun yang tak mengerti.

Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya.

"Iri melihat kita mungkin ?" jawab gadis itu asal yang mengundang cubitan gemas di hidungnya dari kekasihnya. Baiklah, pagi itu adalah pagi yang menyebalkan untuk Himchan.

––

Himchan pergi sendirian, lagi. Ia juga tidak bisa memaksa anak itu—iya Youngjae—untuk ikut ke supermarket. Jadi apalah daya, dia sendirian lagi. Kadang ia sendiri merasa kesepian di saat-saat seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau punya pasangan hidup. Tidak, mungkin.

Keranjang dorongnya perlahan mulai dipenuhi dengan bahan-bahan masak yang dia butuhkan, selain sayur dan buah juga ada bumbu masak dan berbagai macam saus _plus_ barang lain. Ia benar-benar ingin memenuhi kulkasnya yang sudah hampir kosong tadi, juga keinginannya untuk makan snack sambil nonton televisi seharian ini. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dengan mengamati barang-barang di keranjang dorongnya, ia ingat kalau persediaan mie instannya juga sudah hampir habis. Niatnya tadi padahal cuma beli sedikit barang saja, tapi kenapa keranjangnya jadi sepenuh ini ?

"5 saja cukup." gumamnya dan memasukkan mie instan pilihannya di keranjang. Di saat ia ingin mendorong pergi keranjangnya menuju kasir, ada keranjang dari konsumen lain menghalangi laju keranjangnya. Himchan berusaha menyingkirkannya sendiri, tapi ketahuan oleh si pemilik keranjang.

"Eo ?" Himchan berujar setelah melihat siapa pemilik keranjang itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapa orang itu padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." jawabnya pelan, untung saja ia tidak jadi menggerutu akibat keranjang dorong itu.

"Ah, maaf, keranjangku sepertinya menghalangi jalan." Himchan hanya tersenyum ketika pria itu berujar demikian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rahee tidak ikut ?" dan entahlah kenapa Himchan menanyakan soal Rahee. Padahal ia bisa saja pergi duluan tanpa harus basa-basi dulu.

"Ya, di rumah ada neneknya jadi dia memilih untuk tinggal di rumah bersama neneknya." jelas pria itu—Yongguk.

"Lalu istrimu ?" oke, Himchan hanya bertanya. Sedikit aneh melihat pria beranak satu datang ke supermarket sendirian dan membeli banyak barang kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Yongguk tadinya sedikit terserang shock ketika wanita di hadapannya itu bertanya demikian, namun bukan salahnya juga karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Istriku sudah lama meninggal." dan jawabannya sukses membuat Himchan terkejut sejadi-jadinya.

"Omo ! Maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Yongguk tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." pria itu masih terkesan dengan keterkejutan Himchan yang menurutnya agak lucu,"boleh aku tahu siapa namamu ?" akhirnya setelah dari kemarin mereka bertemu, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku Kim Himchan, senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar wanita itu sembari menjabat tangan Yongguk yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Bang Yongguk, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Himchan melihat sebuah senyum kecil terulas pada wajah tampan Yongguk, kalau mau Himchan bisa saja mengubah pemikirannya untuk tidak menikah. Tapi sayangnya tidak, terima kasih.

"Aku pergi duluan, adikku sudah menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang." _well_ , ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari Youngjae agar ia cepat pulang karena gadis itu sedang kelaparan di rumah. Sialan Yoo Youngjae itu memang.

"Silahkan."

Himchan membungkuk kecil sebagai salam perpisahan, jika saja Youngjae tidak mengiriminya pesan singkat, ia dan Yongguk pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Ia tidak tahu kenapa mengobrol dengan Yongguk terasa sangat menyenangkan, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengobrolkan apa-apa.

"Himchan-ssi !" ia menoleh dan mendapati Yongguk sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ne ?" tanyanya, kalau saja ada barangnya yang jatuh dari keranjang mungkin.

"Boleh aku tahu nomor handphone-mu ?"

––

"Ayah !" panggilan dengan suara melengking itu menyambutnya yang masih memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumahnya.

"Ayah dapat es krim yang Rahee minta tidak ? Ayah dapat tidak, dapat tidak ?" Yongguk hanya tersenyum ketika Rahee benar-benar _excited_ akan es krim yang ia janjikan.

"Es krim ? Astaga, sepertinya ayah lupa membelinya." tapi menggoda anaknya sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Langsung saja terjadi perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantik putrinya itu. Wajah yang tadinya sangat bersinar cerah itu kini berubah mendung, bahkan di pelupuk matanya sudah terkumpul air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Aigoo, membuat Yongguk merasa bersalah sudah menggoda Rahee.

"Iya, iya, jangan menangis, ayah tidak lupa kok. Ini, jangan dihabiskan semuanya." Yongguk memberikan kantung plastik yang berisi 5 buah es krim untuk Rahee. Lagi, wajah putrinya langsung berubah dengan cepat. Membuat Yongguk bingung bagaimana bisa ekspresi seseorang berubah dalam sepersekian detik cepatnya.

"Yeay ! Ayah memang yang terbaik ! Rahee sayang ayah !" dan ucapan itu sukses membuat hati Yongguk bahagia.

"Ppoppo !" Yongguk kemudian merendahkan tinggi badannya hanya untuk menyamai tinggi Rahee demi mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipinya.

Cup !

"Terima kasih." ujar pria itu setelah Rahee mencium pipinya.

"Halmeoni ! Ayah membelikan aku es krim !" teriak Rahee setelah memasuki rumah dan memberitahu neneknya akan 5 buah es krim yang ia dapatkan.

"Jangan lari-lari, Rahee !" dan Yongguk selalu saja khawatir kalau Rahee sudah lari-larian seperti ini. Ia cuma takut Rahee terjatuh itu saja.

"Wah, banyak sekali ?" ujar ibunya sedikit terkejut melihat es krim yang ia berikan untuk Rahee.

"Kata ayah tidak boleh dihabiskan semuanya. Jadi Rahee simpan buat besok dan besoknya lagi." Yongguk mengusap pelan kepala putrinya itu, betapa bangganya ia punya putri sepintar Rahee.

"Rahee mau makan apa ?" tanya ibu Yongguk pada cucunya yang sedang meminta bantuan pada ayahnya untuk membukakan bungkus es krimnya.

"Apa saja boleh, halmeoni. Yang enak, ya ?"

"Tentu saja, halmeoni kan pintar memasak." ketiga orang di sana tertawa kecil karena percakapan antara yang paling tua dan paling muda itu. Kemudian Rahee pergi meninggalkan ayah dan neneknya untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Ibu dengar dari Rahee kau mau menikah lagi ?" Yongguk agaknya sedikit terkejut akan ucapan ibunya. Ia lupa kalau ia sudah memberitahu Rahee tapi ia belum memberitahu rencananya ini pada ibunya atau keluarganya yang lain.

"Hm, begitulah." jawabnya singkat sembari membereskan barang-barang yang ia beli tadi.

"Siapa wanita itu ?" tanya ibunya dengan penasaran.

"Aku bahkan belum kenal baik dengannya, bu." pernyataan Yongguk hampir membuat ibunya membanting peralatan masak yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kalau kalian belum kenal dengan baik bagaimana kau bisa berencana menikahinya ? Astaga, anak ini." Yongguk pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, bu. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi melihatnya saja sudah membuatku yakin kalau dia orang yang tepat." ucapan Yongguk kali ini sukses membuat ibunya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau sama saja dengan kakakmu, sama-sama gila kalau menyangkut pasangan." Yongguk hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengatakan akan menikah seminggu lagi." putusnya sembari mengingat betapa mendadaknya kakak kembarnya itu mengumumkan pernikahannya.

––

"Aku pulang !" teriaknya yang dengan susah payah membuka pintu rumahnya. Youngjae yang melihatnya kepayahan itu langsung berlari dan membantu membawakan belanjaannya.

"Astaga, eonni. Kenapa banyak sekali yang kau beli ?" tanya Youngjae sembari membawa salah satu dari 2 kantung plastik besar yang Himchan bawa.

"Entahlah, aku kalap. Aku menghabiskan 100.000 won untuk ini semua." karena super lelah, Himchan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Eonni bahkan membeli barang yang tidak perlu sama sekali." ujar Youngjae seperti berbisik.

Siapa sangka kalau Himchan akan membeli beberapa peralatan masak yang sebenarnya sudah ada dan peralatan masak di rumah mereka bisa dibilang lengkap.

"Itu sedang diskon, makanya kubeli." Youngjae hanya mencibir dalam hati.

Drrt ! Drrt !

Youngjae mengambil handphone Himchan yang tergeletak di meja. Di layar handphone tersebut tertera sebuah nama yang membuat Youngjae menautkan alisnya bingung. Siapa 'Bang Yongguk'?

"Eonni, ada telepon." ujar Youngjae karena ia merasa asing dengan nama yang ada di layar handphone Himchan itu.

"Siapa ?" tanya Himchan yang masih menutup matanya, mencoba merilekskan diri.

"Bang-Yong-Guk, siapa dia ?" Himchan bangkit secepat kilat kemudian menyahut handphone-nya dari tangan sepupunya itu.

"Heol, eotteokhae ? Youngjae-ya, eotteokhae ?!" Youngjae hanya diam karena terkejut melihat Himchan yang sepanik ini.

"W-wae, eonni ? Wae ? Siapa orang itu ? Katakan padaku ?!" dan bodohnya Youngjae juga ikutan panik.

"Dia menelponku, dia menelponku ! Aku harus bagaimana ?!" eonni-nya ini kenapa sih ? Siapa juga Bang Yongguk itu ? Kenapa dia bisa membuat Himchan yang masa bodoh ini panik ? Apa jangan-jangan... eonni-nya ini suka pada orang itu ?

"Yoo Youngjae !" lama-lama ia kesal juga kalau eonni-nya jadi seberisik ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, eonni ! Kemudian angkat telponnya !" Himchan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kemudian berdehem pelan, suaranya harus terdengar normal.

"Yeoboseyo ?" ujarnya sembari menggigit jarinya, dia gugup tanpa alasan.

"Ah, yeoboseyo ? Untunglah, apa kau sedang sibuk ?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk." Himchan merutuki dirinya yang heboh sendiri tadi. Siapa Bang Yongguk yang bisa membuatnya berteriak heboh seperti melihat sebuah _kissing scene_ di drama ?

"Kalau minggu depan apa kau juga tidak sibuk ?" Youngjae yang ikut menguping di sampingnya langsung memberikan godaan-godaan ala anak kecil yang baru saja mengenal pacar-pacaran, membuat Himchan berdecak kesal dan sedikit menyesal memperbolehkan sepupunya ini menguping.

"Terima saja, eonni ! Sudah lama juga kau tidak keluar bersama seorang pria !" dan Himchan mendelik saat Youngjae berteriak seperti itu.

"Ya ! Yoo Youngjae !" lemparan bantal sofa pun tak terelakkan lagi, beruntung Youngjae sudah kabur duluan. Kalau tidak sudah habis wanita itu.

"Yeoboseyo ? Maaf, adikku memang berisik orangnya." oke, ia kembali ke percakapan bersama Yongguk.

"Eonni lebih berisik !"

"DAKCHYEO !" sialan, gara-gara Youngjae, dia harus mengumpat di depan Yongguk,"astaga ! Aku minta maaf !" ujarnya setelah kembali ke telpon.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar kalau kau sedang kesal." beruntunglah Yongguk bukanlah orang yang kaku,"jadi bagaimana ? Apa kau bisa ?" ah, iya, Himchan sampai lupa pertanyaan pria ini tadi.

"Ehm, baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak pernah sibuk di akhir pekan." mengenaskan memang, batin wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Himchan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa." panggilan pun terputus.

Wanita itu tersenyum tanpa alasan, sampai ia merasa bahwa pipinya sedikit sakit karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus tersenyum. Perasaan senang mungkin ? Tapi kenapa ia harus senang ? Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya yang jadi sedikit pusing, semakin dipikirkan, semakin ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian kembali berbaring di atas sofa. Akhirnya, setelah 10 tahun, ia mengiyakan kembali ajakan seorang pria. Yah, untungnya Yongguk adalah seorang duda, jadi Himchan tidak perlu merasa jadi simpanan dan perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi... kenapa ia harus merasa demikian jika pada dasarnya mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa ? Mereka masih orang asing kan untuk satu sama lain ? Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman ketika berada di sekitar pria itu ?

-TBC-

Aigoo ㅠㅠ makasih banget atas semuanya. Mulai dari yang udah baca, yang ngefavorit, yang ngefollow, sama yang review. Gak nyangka bisa banyak yang baca huhu. Sama maaf banget kalo cerita di chapter dua ini agak absurd dan yah, begitulah /lirik adegan Daejae di atas/ hehe. Sekali lagi makasih. Don't forget to review guys ^^

Dan di sini juga aku mau jawab dan merespon review yang udah ada, cuma 4 aja soalnya hehe

for **sushimakipark** : hehe di chapter ini sudah terjawab kalo istrinya Yongguk itu meninggal dan Himchan ini orang baru yang ada di kehidupan Yongguk. Buat maknae line mereka punya andil sendiri kok di sini, jangan khawatir. makasih udah baca, review, follow sama favoritenya :)

for **guest** : makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review dan baca ff ini, ff BAP sekarang emang jarang banget keliatan :')

for **guesteuwinkeu** : wuih panjang komennya, kuterhura :') makasih review dan bacanya ya

for **Tipo** : karena saya BABY baru dan lagi cinta-cintanya sama BAP terutama Yongguk jadi saya menuangkan rasa cinta saya dengan menulis ff ini, haha makasih banget supportnya ^^

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian para readers :') sekali lagi thank you and don't forget to give a review


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!

Selama beberapa hari ini, pikiran Himchan tidak pernah kosong sekalipun. Ada saja yang otaknya pikirkan hingga kadang membuatnya sulit untuk tertidur. Salah satu yang paling mendominasi kepalanya adalah seorang pria bernama Bang Yongguk itu. Iya, si duda keren anak satu yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di mall beberapa waktu lalu. Semenjak mereka bertemu, dunia Himchan serasa terpusatkan hanya pada pria itu. Entahlah, Himchan belum pernah begini selama 29 masa hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada pria itu, padahal jika dilihat kembali Yongguk tidaklah semenarik itu. Mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta ? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Eonni !" Himchan tersentak dari lamunannya. Melamun di jam kerja kantor adalah yang terburuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Himchan ketika melihat Youngjae ada di ruangannya.

"Menjemputmu, ini sudah waktunya pulang." pulang ? Hah !? Sialan gara-gara acara melamun tadi Himchan jadi menelantarkan pekerjaannya yang harusnya sudah selesai saat ia pulang. Menyebalkan.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri, aku akan lembur sebentar." ujarnya pada Youngjae dan menyiapkan berkas yang harus dikerjakannya tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini eonni terlihat aneh dan jadi tidak fokus pada pekerjaan. Wae ?" ujar Youngjae sembari duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Himchan menggeleng, tanda ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dan ada apa. Atau lebih tepatnya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Apa eonni sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini ?" kalau dia bilang di sedang memikirkan Yongguk selama ini, pasti dia akan diledek habis-habisan oleh Youngjae nantinya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." bohong Himchan sambil terus menatap layar komputer di mejanya.

"Jangan-jangan pria yang waktu itu ?" Himchan hampir saja tersedak, kenapa anak itu selalu sukses membuatnya terkejut seperti ini ?

"Jangan bercanda. Sudah sana pulang." usirnya pada Youngjae. Sepupunya itu hanya akan membuatnya makin tidak fokus kalau terus-terusan ada di sini.

"Kalau eonni tidak mengatakan ya berarti itu benar. Ya sudah, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, eonni !"

Himchan mendengus mendengar ucapan Youngjae. Anak itu benar-benar. Terserah dia saja, Himchan tidak peduli.

––

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga !" seru Himchan ketika semua dokumen sudah berhasil ia selesaikan. Jam di dinding hampir menunjukan angka 12. Apakah ia lembur terlalu malam ? Ia melihat ke luar kantornya dan semuanya sudah pulang sepertinya.

"Lebih baik aku bereskan sekarang." ujarnya sembari membereskan mejanya.

 _Well_ , Himchan bukannya takut kalau ada hal-hal gaib di kantor ini, karena ia belum pernah mengalaminya. Tapi kalau soal hal-hal jahat di jalanan, ia pernah mengalaminya satu kali. Membuatnya cukup trauma untuk pulang larut malam, dan bodohnya ia terlalu bersemangat menyelesaikan semua berkas itu dan pulang di jam-jam kritikal begini. Kalau ia bertemu bandit-bandit jalanan lagi bagaimana ?

Wanita itu mempercepat langkah kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tengah dilanda kepanikan berlebihan. Memikirkan bagaimana jalanan malam yang sunyi dan jahat ini membuatnya hampir berlari demi menuju ke jalan raya yang ramai. Ketika di belokan ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang. Membuatnya berteriak terkejut hingga terjatuh.

"Agassi ? Gwaenchana ?" saking takutnya, ia sampai menutup mata dan wajahnya dengan tas.

"Agassi ?" tapi suara ini terdengar familiar di telinga Himchan. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan tas yang dibawanya dari wajahnya.

"Astaga, Himchan-ssi ?!" Himchan yang masih menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya, pemilik suara bernada panik itu memegang kedua lengannya erat dengan tatapan khawatir yang kadarnya sudah akut.

Himchan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa menatap orang itu lama-lama. Tatapannya selalu membuat Himchan lemas kapan saja.

"Ayo ! Kubantu berdiri." dan ia malu kenapa harus bertemu Yongguk di keadaan yang seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan batuan besar dari pria itu, kini Himchan kembali berdiri dengan tegak.

"Terima kasih." lirihnya.

"Sama-sama, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?" harusnya Yongguk bisa melihat dari pakaian kerjanya, tapi sepertinya pria itu ingin mendengar suaranya agar lebih jelas.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja, kau sendiri ?" tanyanya pada Yongguk yang kenapa di jam segini malah berkeliaran di jalanan.

"Astaga, ini sudah sangat larut dan kau baru pulang kerja ? Apa kau tidak memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri ?" Himchan hanya menatap Yongguk yang entah kenapa jadi seperti mengomelinya karena pulang sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Lainkali aku akan lebih hati-hati." dan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengiyakan keinginan Yongguk,"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yongguk-ssi." lanjutnya karena ia juga penasaran dengan alasan adanya Yongguk di sini.

"Rahee sedang sakit, aku ke sini untuk membeli obat penurun panas di apotek terdekat." Himchan membulatkan matanya.

"Rahee sakit ?" pertanyaan yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh sang ayah itu.

"Apa rumah kalian di dekat sini ?" Himchan sungguh tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Lumayan dekat, kenapa ?"

"Bawa aku ke sana." ucapan dari seorang Kim Himchan yang dapat membuat Yongguk terkejut sampai ke ubun-ubun.

––

Himchan kini tengah duduk di sebelah Rahee yang tertidur dengan pad penurun panas di dahinya. Berharap bahwa gadis kecil itu sembuh dengan cepat dan besok pagi akan kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Wanita itu sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau repot-repot merawat seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" Yongguk datang untuk memantau keadaan putrinya, pakaiannya bukanlah setelah jas yang biasa Himchan lihat. Hanya kaos putih dan juga celana training yang membuatnya terlihat lebih santai.

"Demamnya sudah lumayan turun, tapi kalau sampai besok pagi demamnya tidak turun ke angka normal, ia harus segera bertemu dengan dokter." balas Himchan sembari menatap Rahee yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas setelah meminum obat penurun panas yang tadi Yongguk beli.

"Aku membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untukmu di ruang makan." ujar Yongguk padanya. Himchan menengok sebentar ke arah Rahee kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dapur, Himchan dapat melihat bagaimana isi dari kediaman Yongguk dan putrinya. Rumahnya begitu nyaman, bahkan terasa sangat hangat meskipun hanya ada 2 orang penghuni di dalamnya.

Himchan mendudukkan diri setelah Yongguk menarik sebuah kursi untuknya. Ia duduk di sana sembari memperhatikan pria itu berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar Himchan jatuh ke dalam pesona Yongguk.

"Terima kasih." ungkap Himchan setelah menerima teh hangat yang dibuat Yongguk untuknya.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kau harusnya tidak perlu datang kemari dan langsung pulang saja tadi, aku tidak enak sudah merepotkanmu."

Senyuman Himchan terkembang di sudut-sudut bibirnya, memang benar, seharusnya ia pulang saja tadi. Bukannya malah pergi ke sini dan merawat Rahee, tapi jika seperti itu jadinya, mungkin Himchan akan menyesal dan malah menyusahkan Yongguk karena memaksa pergi kesini.

"Aniya, aku hanya sedikit membantu. Demam tidak bisa diremehkan, kalau aku pulang, aku malah akan terpikir terus oleh keadaan Rahee." Yongguk pun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Himchan tadi langsung meminta Yongguk untuk membawanya kemari, tanpa harus pulang dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ini juga sudah sangat malam jika Himchan harus pulang sekarang. Kalau saja ia punya mobil pribadi, ia akan pulang sekarang. Kalau ia pulang naik taksi, sepertinya juga tidak memungkinkan karena bisa dipastikan kendaraan tersebut sudah jarang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"Himchan-ssi ?" panggil Yongguk yang membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne ?" mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya dan meminum tehnya.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, aku khawatir kau tidak akan mendapat kendaraan kalau selarut ini. Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Rahee sendirian, jadi..." Yongguk menggantungkan kalimatnya, seperti menimbang apakah pernyataannya ini tepat,"menginaplah di sini malam ini."

Himchan terdiam sejenak, tekejut dengan tawaran Yongguk namun kemudian ia memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih.

"Kalau kau mengijinkan, aku akan menginap di sini." putusnya mengingat ia _phobia_ pada jalanan malam dan ia tak mungkin nekat untuk pulang. Kalau ia bisa aman di sini, kenapa harus memaksakan diri untuk pulang ? Lagipula Youngjae juga sudah besar untuk tidur sendirian di rumah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Youngjae, dari tadi sore ia belum menghubungi anak itu.

"Yongguk-ssi, boleh aku permisi sebentar ? Aku harus menelpon adik sepupuku."

"Silahkan."

Himchan menempatkan dirinya di taman belakang, dimana ada sebuah kolam ikan dan taman kecil di belakang ruang makan. Taman itu hanya terhalang oleh pintu-pintu kaca, jadi Yongguk masih bisa melihat Himchan yang kini tengah sibuk berusaha menelpon Youngjae.

"Apa anak ini sudah tidur ?" gerutunya ketika Youngjae tidak mengangkat telepon darinya.

Ia sudah 3 kali mencoba menghubungi adik sepupunya itu dan sebanyak 3 kali pula panggilannya diabaikan. Himchan mendengus, kemana anak ini ? Apakah dia senang eonni-nya tidak pulang ke rumah ? Apakah dia sedang mengadakan pesta karena ia tidak pulang ? Aish anak itu, membuat khawatir saja. Dengan berat hati dan berusaha tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja Youngjae sudah tidur, mengingat ini sudah jam 12 malam.

"Bagaimana adik sepupumu ?" tanya Yongguk setelah ia kembali. Himchan mengedik.

"Dia tidak mengangkat telponku, mungkin dia sudah tidur." jawabnya dengan duduk kembali di hadapan Yongguk.

"Malam sudah sangat larut memang. Kita juga harus segera tidur."

Himchan sedikit tersentak mendengar bagaimana Yongguk mengucapkan kalimat itu, apa katanya tadi ? 'kita' ? Yongguk yang sadar akan kalimatnya juga sedikit merasa canggung karenanya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidaklah terasa gatal itu.

"Ka-kalau kau mau ganti baju, ada beberapa baju santai mendiang istriku yang masih kusimpan. Kau bisa memakainya, pakaian kerja itu tidak nyaman untuk dipakai tidur." Yongguk memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka yang sebenarnya tidak terelakkan lagi.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida." ujar Himchan mengikuti Yongguk berdiri untuk menuju kamar tidur utama yang biasa Yongguk tempati.

––

Himchan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dalam kamar mandi pribadi Yongguk. Kaos oblong berwarna _pink_ milik mendiang istri Yongguk dan juga celana _training_ yang ukurannya menyesuaikan Himchan milik pria itu. Rasanya aneh, sungguh aneh. Ia merasa bahwa semuanya ini adalah mimpi, bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini dan sampai jadi seperti ini ? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Himchan-ssi, apa kau sudah selesai ?" panggil Yongguk dari luar yang memecahkan pembicaraan dalam diri wanita itu.

"Ne !" Himchan membawa baju kerjanya yang sudah terlipat rapi, dan pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Yongguk yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan membaca buku di tengah temaramnya lampu.

Langsung saja pemikiran Himchan kabur kemana-mana, ia merasa pernah melihat keadaan seperti ini. Di film atau drama mungkin ? Benar ! Keadaan sepasang pangantin baru, dimana sang suami menunggu istrinya yang sedang berganti baju. Astaga, pikiran macam apa lagi ini ?

Dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa wajah cantik Himchan memerah sampai ke telinga akibat pemikiran itu, tapi beruntunglah wanita itu karena keadaan yang cukup gelap jadi wajahnya juga tidak mudah dilihat.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini." ujar Yongguk setelah beranjak dari tempatnya. Himchan mengernyit.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana ?" tanya Himchan. Oke, bukan bermaksud untuk menahan Yongguk pergi, ia hanya ingin tahu dimana pria itu tidur. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak sudah mengusir Yongguk dari tempatnya.

"Yang pasti tidak di sini bersamamu. Selamat tidur." dan Himchan terserang _shock_ kembali karena ia baru saja melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Yongguk. Akan lebih baik jika pria itu banyak tersenyum agar aku tidak terkejut melihatnya, pikirnya.

Dengan segera Himchan merebahkan badannya di kasur yang biasa Yongguk tempati. Wangi kasur ini benar-benar seperti Yongguk, membuat Himchan merasa bahwa ia tidak tidur sendirian di sini, namun juga bersama Yongguk. Astaga, Kim Himchan, ada apa dengan dirimu akhir-akhir ini ? Apakah benar bahwa kau sudah jatuh padanya ? Apa kau benar-benar sudah membuka hatimu ?

Himchan menghela nafasnya kasar, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti keputusannya untuk tidak menikah sangatlah mutlak untuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyingkirkan berbagai pikiran yang mengusiknya dan pergi tidur.

––

"Eung ?" erangan keluar dari bibir tipis Himchan yang kini tengah menggeliat resah di bawah selimut kasur orang lain itu. Setelah proses mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi, Himchan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mulai berbenah. Ia harus mandi dan ganti baju, ia masih harus masuk kantor hari ini.

Seusai kegiatannya di dalam kamar mandi, ia melipat baju dan celana yang Yongguk pinjamkan untuknya. Setelah keluar dari kamar, ia bisa melihat bahwa semalaman ini pria itu tidur di sofa ruang tamunya sendiri. Tuhkan, Himchan jadi merasa tidak enak karenanya. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baiklah, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, ia bisa membuatkan Yongguk dan Rahee sarapan yang bergizi.

Himchan pergi ke dapur dan melihat-lihat bahan yang ada. Sepertinya ia bisa membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi dan juga sup ayam untuk Rahee. Ia menggelung rambut panjangnya ke atas dan menyingkap lengan bajunya sampai ke batas siku, setelah memakai apron _pink_ bermotif hello kitty yang tersedia di sana, Himchan siap untuk bertempur dengan peralatan dan bahan-bahan masaknya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Himchan adalah paket lengkap untuk dijadikan seorang istri. Selain ia cantik, dan memiliki sifat keibuan, Himchan juga sangat pandai memasak. Yah, meskipun banyak yang memintanya untuk menjadi seorang istri, tapi Himchan tentu saja menolaknya tanpa berfikir dua kali. Belum ada yang berhasil sampai saat ini, kalau nanti tidak tahu lagi.

"Sedang memasak apa ?" Himchan terjingkat ketika mendengar suara berat nan rendah itu di belakangnya.

"Nasi goreng kimchi dan sup ayam ala Kim Himchan ?" jawabnya yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Yongguk,"maaf memakai dapurmu tanpa izin." ujarnya kemudian.

"Gwaenchana, daripada aku yang terus menghancurkannya setiap pagi." mereka berdua terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek demam Rahee ?" dan kenapa sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang istri yang sedang menanyakan keadaan anaknya pada suaminya ?

"Demamnya sudah turun, beruntung karena ada kau di sini membantuku, Himchan-ssi." pujian itu sukses membuat Himchan tersenyum di balik punggungnya.

"Setelah menyelesaikan ini, aku akan ke atas untuk melihatnya sebelum pulang." ungkap Himchan dengan menaruh spaghetti buatannya di satu piring besar.

"Kau akan pulang ?" ada nada tidak rela di dalam ucapan Yongguk, dan Himchan bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Ne, aku harus pergi ke kantor karena ini bukan hari libur."

Tiba-tiba Yongguk memegang tangannya yang masih memegang piring yang hendak ia letakkan di atas meja makan, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Terima kasih, aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu." dengan saling menatap mata satu sama lain, ucapan itu jadi makin berarti. Membuat seorang Kim Himchan diam mematung tak bersuara untuk sepersekian detik lamanya di dalam hidupnya.

-TBC-

Ah, aku bikin cerita apa lagi ini astaga maaf banget kalo ini gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, aku emang susah banget buat cari ide yang bagus buat ff ini. Makasih banget buat yang pada baca, sampe follow sama ngefavourite ff ini. Sama buat yang review makasih banyak, dari review kalian aku jadi semangat buat nulis ff ini /deep bow/ semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini.

Karena review-nya gak begitu banyak jadi aku balesin lagi satu-satu, hehe

for **Tipo** : soal mubank itu emang bener-bener sayang banget astaga, diriku sempet shock pas tau kalo B.A.P ada di line up-nya, sempet nangis juga sebelum mubank dimulai tapi apa daya TT semoga kita yang gak bisa nonton mereka di mubank kemaren dapet kesempatan lain, amin ^^ makasih review-nya

for **sushimakipark** : aku yakin kok babyz indonesia itu sebenernya banyak cuma tersembunyi hehe, duo maknae bakal muncul kok, tapi nanti. Sabar, ya ? Makasih review-nya ^^

for **LittleOoh** : diusahakan ff ini lanjut hingga end finish kkeut selesai. Makasih sudah baca dan review ^^

for **Kinoi** : haha terinspirasi lebih tepatnya, soalnya enak aja gitu pengucapannya jadi namanya Bang Rahee. Makasih review-nya.

for **Sekop Biru** : makasih banget udah nyempetin review dan baca ff ini. Aku sendiri terharu karena banyak yang baca BangHim ternyata. Fast update-nya diusahakan ^^

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah support entah kalian baca, ngefollow, ngefavourite atau ngasih review, pokoknya makasih banget. Masih gak nyangka bakal banyak yang baca dan support ff ini. Once again thank you very much and don't forget to review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS)

Akhirnya, Himchan sampai juga di kediamannya. Menginjakkan kakinya di halaman depan saja rasanya sudah sangat bersyukur ia bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat. Beruntung ia bertemu Yongguk semalam dan menginap di rumah pria itu. Himchan tidak membayangkan kalau ia benar-benar pulang dan harus menunggu kendaraan di jalanan yang sepi itu.

"Aku pulang." ujar Himchan dengan lemas.

Tak ada jawaban. Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya. Biasanya juga Youngjae akan berisik ketika ia pulang. Apalagi ia sudah pergi semalaman lamanya. Ia mencari gadis itu di kamarnya, tapi tidak ada tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Kamarnya terlihat rapi seperti tidak ada yang menidurinya semalaman. Himchan menggaruk kepalanya, dan langkah kakinya membawanya menuju dapur. Ketika ia hendak membuka kulkas untuk membuat sarapan sebelum mencari Youngjae lagi, ada _sticky notes_ ditempel di pintunya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana pada anak ini, astaga Tuhan." gumamnya setelah melihat isi _notes_ tersebut. Ternyata Youngjae juga tidak tidur di rumah semalam, ia tidur di tempat Daehyun.

"Aku pulang !" nah, panjang umur sekali orang ini.

Himchan menemui Youngjae yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak karena terkejut. Ia tak menyangka eonni-nya itu datang lebih dulu dibanding dirinya.

"Eonni ? Sejak kapan eonni ada di sini ?" tanya Youngjae sembari menaruh tasnya di sofa.

"5 menit yang lalu ? Itu tidak penting. Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku kemarin ?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." jawab Youngjae enteng.

"Bilang saja kau bersenang-senang bersama Daehyun." cibir Himchan yang berjalan kembali menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kalau eonni tahu kenapa masih bertanya ?" hampir saja Himchan melempar piring ke arah adik sepupu kesayangannya itu,"eonni sendiri kemarin kemana ? Aku menunggumu tahu."

Himchan yang tadinya hendak mengomel panjang lebar akhirnya menghentikan niatannya. Mendengar bahwa Youngjae menunggunya, itu saja sudah cukup untuk menghentikan emosinya.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman." bolehkah Himchan memohon agar si 'selalu ingin tahu' ini tidak bertanya lebih jauh ?

"Teman ? Memang eonni punya teman ?" kali ini Himchan benar-benar melempar sebuah sendok kayu ke arah Youngjae.

"Apayo !" teriak Youngjae setelah kepalanya terkena _headshot_.

"Suruh siapa mengejekku tidak punya teman ?" sahut Himchan galak. Ini sifat aslinya, kawan-kawan.

"Aish, iya, iya, maaf." ujar Youngjae dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena sendok kayu tadi.

"Memang siapa teman eonni ? Teman SMA ? Teman kuliah ? Setahuku eonni bahkan tidak pernah datang ke acara reuni SMA." dan Himchan berharap kalau Youngjae seharusnya tidak pulang saja kalau jadinya begini.

"Mau tahu saja." dengusnya kemudian kembali beraktifitas membuat sarapan.

"Kalau eonni tidak mau mengatakannya ya sudah. Aku tahu kok dimana eonni semalaman." cerocos Youngjae yang sudah tidak seberapa diperhatikan oleh Himchan,"eonni menginap di rumah pria itu kan ? Siapa namanya ? Bang Yongguk ?"

TAK !

Suara pisau yang mengenai papan alas dengan keras seperti itu sudah membuktikan bahwa dugaan Youngjae benar 100%. Wanita yang usianya lebih tua itu benar-benar merasa kalau adiknya itu punya kekuatan spesial yang membuatnya dapat mengetahui segalanya yang bahkan belum ia katakan. Merinding.

"Eonni seharusnya tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Aku kan adik eonni. Kalau eonni punya hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki itu harusnya bilang kepadaku dong." Youngjae paling tidak suka ada rahasia yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang harus dirahasiakan.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Youngjae-ya." baiklah, Himchan akan mengklarifikasinya.

"Tapi kalau eonni sudah menginap di rumahnya, bukankah itu hal yang serius ?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Kemarin kami tidak sengaja bertemu dijalan. Karena anaknya sakit, aku jadi ikut pergi ke rumahnya dan merawat anaknya. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sikapku pada anak-anak ?" Youngjae mengangguk mengerti, ia sampai heran kenapa eonni-nya itu bisa punya sifat keibuan seperti itu. Juga, kenapa Himchan tidak mengambil kedokteran anak dan malah memilih management bisnis.

"Aku juga lembur sampai malam kemarin, dan karena aku takut pulang sendirian jadi yah begitulah. Dia dengan senang hati menawarkanku tempat untuk menginap, dan aku menerimanya." putus Himchan.

Youngjae benar-benar tak habis pikir pada Himchan, bagaimana bisa Himchan tidak mengerti apapun soal ini ? Usianya memang sudah kelewat tua untuk jadi anak remaja, tapi Himchan masih naif soal percintaan seperti ini. Youngjae maklum, mungkin semua ini karena Himchan _lack of experience_ alias kurang pengalaman.

"Apakah eonni tidak memikirkan alasan lain kenapa dia menawarkanmu untuk menginap di rumahnya selain karena sudah larut malam ?" Himchan menolehkan wajahnya, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. Youngjae sungguh gemas akan sikap tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"Bukankah itu artinya dia tertarik padamu ?" ujarnya lagi yang kali ini sukses membuat Himchan berbalik badan menghadapnya.

––

"Meskipun aku tertarik padanya, tapi aku tetap tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya." jelas Himchan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia bersama dengan Youngjae sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat dengan kantor mereka. Melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda.

"Berarti benar kan eonni menyukainya ?"

"Ya ! Tidak semua hal seperti ini bisa kau sebut dengan kata 'menyukai', bisa saja aku hanya tertarik kemudian melupakannya." jawab Himchan cepat dengan memakan bulgogi bibimbapnya.

"Tapi eonni bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya barang sedetikpun." Himchan menarik nafasnya dalam. Salah apa dia sampai memiliki adik sepupu macam Youngjae ini ?

Tidak ingin membahas topik ini lebih lanjut, Himchan hanya diam menanggapinya. Selalu saja ia mati kutu kalau harus berdebat soal perasaan dengan Youngjae. Tapi benarkah ia menyukai pria itu ?

Memikirkan Yongguk saja sudah membuat Himchan pusing. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian kemarin malam sampai tadi pagi. Namun juga membuatnya secara tidak sadar menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Eonni, jangan begitu. Kau membuatku takut." ujar Youngjae sembari bergidik ngeri. Awas saja anak ini, batin Himchan.

"Aku selesai. Tapi masa iya aku suka padanya ?" gumam Himchan sebelum berdiri meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian. Wanita yang lebih muda itu memutar bola matanya kesal, terlebih lagi saat ia sadar jika Himchan meninggalkannya di restoran itu tanpa membayar semua makanan yang dipesannya.

––

"Iya, kirim saja semua berkasnya ke e-mailku, akan kukerjakan di rumah." ujar suara berat itu sembari sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya.

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantuku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang ke kantor hari ini." Yongguk mematikan kompor kemudian sedikit mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran meja makan.

"Rahee sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." jawabnya dengan suara lemah, mengingat putri kesayangannya sedang berbaring di kamarnya membuatnya sedih.

"Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan ibuku untuk merawatnya, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Aku tutup dulu telfonnya."

Pip !

Yongguk menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia segera menyiapkan makan siang berupa bubur untuk Rahee, menaruhnya di mangkok kemudian membawanya ke atas, dimana Rahee berada.

"Rahee sayang, ayo, makan !" ujarnya saat ia melihat putrinya sedang berbaring sembari memainkan _game_ di iPad.

"Tapi Rahee belum lapar, ayah." tolak Rahee yang kembali fokus ke _game_ -nya.

"Kalau Rahee tidak makan demamnya tidak akan turun, sayang. Rahee mau sakit terus ?" bujuk Yongguk berusaha meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan putrinya itu.

"Tidak ! Rahee tidak mau sakit terus ! Kalau Rahee sakit terus, Rahee tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah dan bermain bersama teman-teman." dan lihatlah gadis kecil itu sekarang, ia sudah bangkit dari tidurnya dan siap untuk memakan makanannya.

"Nah, begitu dong. Itu baru anak ayah."

Yongguk mengelus puncak kepala Rahee kemudian segera menyuapkan bubur yang tadi dibuatnya pada Rahee. Meskipun sedang sakit, tapi nafsu makan putrinya itu tidak berkurang banyak. Rahee berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk yang tadi Yongguk bawakan.

"Sekarang tinggal minum obatnya." ketika Yongguk akan menyuapkan obat berbentuk serbuk yang telah dicampur oleh air itu kepada Rahee, gadis itu menggeleng sembari menutupi mulutnya.

"Obatnya pahit, Rahee tidak suka." ayah berusia 31 tahun itu pun tersenyum mendengar alasan putrinya.

"Tapi kalau Rahee tidak mau minum obat, nanti sakitnya tidak akan pergi dengan cepat. Rahee bilang tadi mau cepat bertemu dengan teman-teman ?" bujuknya agar Rahee mau meminum obat dari dokter yang mereka kunjungi tadi pagi.

"Baiklah." akhirnya Rahee mengalah juga. Ia meminum obat itu dengan cepat kemudian meminum air putih yang dibawakan oleh ayahnya sampai habis.

"Rahee tidak mau sakit lagi." ungkap gadis berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Kalau begitu nanti makan es krim-nya dikurangi, oke ?" Rahee mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ayahnya berkata seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia setuju.

Yongguk tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala putrinya sebelum beranjak untuk mencuci piring. Sampai pertanyaan dari Rahee membuatnya diam ditempat dan menatap putri kecilnya tidak percaya.

"Ayah, siapa ibu baru Rahee ?"

Pertanyaan yang bahkan Yongguk sendiri ragu akan jawabannya, bahkan belum menemukan jawabannya yang tepat. Mungkin memang salahnya sudah menetapkan target sebelum ia tahu bagaimana target itu sebenarnya.

––

Himchan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kasur dengan keras sampai bunyi 'bruk' terdengar jelas di seluruh ruangan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang juga berwarna _pink_ dengan kosong. Memikirkan sebuah perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jujur, Himchan enggan mendapatkan perasaan seperti ini. Setelah merasa terbohongi oleh kenyataan 10 tahun yang lalu, dia benci akan situasi ini. Keadaan dimana ia merasa jatuh ke dalam pesona seseorang. Dan parahnya orang itu bahkan belum lama dikenalnya.

Tring !

Layar handphone Himchan menyala, dan bunyi itu menandakan adanya pesan masuk entah dari siapa. Himchan meraba-raba sampai di atas kepalanya demi mendapatkan handphone-nya. Dia mendecih.

"Cuma iklan."

Ia hendak menutup kembali aplikasi _chatting_ itu, sebelum sebuah nama berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dia dengan ragu membuka _thread chatting_ dari pria yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil membuka pintu hatinya secara perlahan.

Hanya percakapan yang enteng dan stiker-stiker lucu bertebaran. Mungkin saja mereka memang sudah bukan anak remaja lagi, tapi kelakuan mereka masih sama seperti anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Himchan menyadarinya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak masalah dengan hal itu. Setelah keputusannya final, wanita itu kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Yongguk, menanyakan bagaimana keadaan putri kecil pria itu.

Himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, berharap pria itu sedang tidak sibuk dan membalas pesannya dengan cepat. Bunyi yang sama kembali terdengar, membuat Himchan dengan cepat membuka kembali handphone-nya yang terkunci.

"Sudah ke dokter ternyata." gumamnya setelah tahu isi pesan singkat dari pria itu.

Wanita itu mendengus pelan, padahal ia ingin sekali pergi ke rumah itu lagi. Tapi kenapa juga ia ingin pergi ke sana lagi ? Mengunjungi mereka ? Melihat keadaan Rahee ? Oh, ayolah, dia sudah lebih baik sekarang, tidak usah dijenguk pun juga tidak apa-apa. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat sebuah perang batin untuk Himchan.

Ia memiringkan badannya dan masih melihat pesan dari Yongguk padanya itu. Masih memutar otaknya untuk segera memberi keputusan. Himchan memejamkan kepalanya. Baiklah, mungkin ia harus membersihkan badannya terlebih dulu lalu memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Kepalanya sudah hampir meledak ditambah dengan badan yang lengket setelah bekerja di kantor.

Tring !

Niatannya untuk mandi sedikit terabaikan ketika bunyi notifikasi muncul kembali. Himchan yang tadinya sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi, buru-buru keluar untuk melihat pesan yang pastinya dikirim oleh Yongguk. Pesan itu berisi pertanyaan kenapa hanya me- _read_ saja dan tidak membalas. Kemudian pesan lainnya, Yongguk meminta Himchan datang ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Rahee. Seperti memenangkan undian lotre, wanita lajang itu melompat kegirangan. Keinginannya terkabulkan.

––

Himchan berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Bang dengan menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ besar berisikan bahan masakan yang akan ia jadikan makan malam nanti. Jari telunjuk lentiknya menekan bel rumah itu sebanyak satu kali. Sebuah teriakan berucapkan 'sebentar' terdengar di telinga Himchan, dengan segera ia merapikan penampilannya.

"Oh ? Kau sudah datang ?" Himchan mengulum senyumannya ketika Yongguk muncul dari balik pintu.

Pria itu membalas senyumannya,"masuklah."

"Terima kasih."

Himchan yang hendak mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan sedikit kesusahan karena barang bawaannya. Kalian tahu jika Himchan selalu membeli banyak barang dan membawanya sekaligus. Melihat hal itu, Yongguk dengan lembut mengambil alih barang bawaan Himchan dan membiarkan wanita itu mengganti alas kakinya dengan tenang.

"Ah, maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu." ujar Himchan setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa bahan-bahan masak segini banyaknya." tanpa Yongguk melihatnya pun, pria itu tahu apa saja yang Himchan bawa di dalam _paper bag_ besar itu.

"Karena aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian, jadi aku membawakan bahannya sekalian. Oh, iya, dimana Rahee ?" Himchan kemari untuk Rahee—dan Yongguk—.

"Ada di kamarnya. Mau kuantarkan ?" tentu saja Himchan mengangguk. Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung menemui Rahee begitu saja ? Mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Himchan melihat-lihat isi rumah ini lebih detail lagi. Ia baru tahu jika ada foto-foto yang terpampang rapi di dinding tangga. Ada foto Rahee ketika masih bayi sampai sepertinya foto baru-baru ini. Ada juga foto Yongguk menggunakan tuxedo dengan senyuman lebarnya, namun Himchan merasakan ada hal janggal pada foto tersebut. Himchan memicingkan matanya dan mencoba melihat foto itu dengan lebih teliti. Lengan sebelah kanan Yongguk menghilang. Apa mungkin foto itu memang seperti itu ? Atau fotonya sengaja dilipat ?

"Himchan-ssi ?" wanita itu tersentak kaget, dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan foto itu dan membuat rasa penasarannya jadi lebih tinggi. Himchan kembali menoleh pada foto itu. Mungkinkah ?

-TBC-

Banyak banget yang harus diperbaiki emang di sini, gak yakin kalo ini layak edar/? atau gak semoga aja layak. Karena ide gak datang setiap saat jadi mungkin kadang agak lama update nya, tapi diusahakan seminggu sekali sih hehe. Seperti biasa thank you readers, thank you followers, thank you favouriters/? dan thank you reviewers. Tanpa kalian diriku cuma sebiji bunga matahari TT juga tanpa kalian aku bakal males banget update ff ini hehe.

Seperti biasa sesi bales-bales komen ada di sini juga.

for **Tipo** : semoga uri nasi a.k.a B.A.P bisa ngadain konser di Indonesia buat world tour selanjutnya. Feels like the honeymoon~ keep streaming juga ya ^^ makasih

for **sushimakipark** : do'akan ke depannya aku bikin ceritanya sesuai dengan keadaan dunia yang ada, untuk format penulisan aku sendiri kadang juga masih suka bingung gimana format penulisan yang bener jadi kalau ada salah mohon dimaafkan /bow/ sorry juga buat typo-typo yang gak kena edit padahal udah diliat berkali-kali TT makasih kritik dan sarannya ^^

for **Kinoi** : bisa dibilang gitu sih, kalo masalah Youngjae ketemu Yongguk udah ada kok di chapter selanjut-selanjutnya hehe #spoiler. Ditunggu ya ? Makasih ^^

for **babydaejae** : unch makasih banget, gak nyangka ada yang deg-degan sama romansa receh yang aku buat ini. makasih banget sarannya. love ya too. makasih sudah mampir ^^

for **ehscoups** : Yongguk orangnya emang father material banget haha aku juga, sampe sekarang nungguin ff banghim buatan author lain yang gak update-update TT makasih banget supportnya ^^

buat chapter 4 ini aku rasa kualitasnya hampir sama kayak chapter 3 jadi mohon maaf buat yang agak gak srek sama semua yang ada di ff ini yang mungkin gak sesuai sama apa yang kalian mau. but please keep support this project dengan ngasih review atau nge-favourite atau nge-follow. Thank you so much ^^ /tebar hateu hateu/


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!

Himchan dan Yongguk menemui Rahee yang masih bermain _game_ di iPad milik ayahnya. Ketika ia melihat ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya ia tidak menghiraukan dan kembali bermain, namun ketika ia melihat Himchan muncul dari balik tubuh besar ayahnya ia melompat kegirangan. Wanita itu tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Rahee ketika mereka bertemu.

"Eonni !" dan tanpa Himchan sangka, Rahee kembali berlari kepadanya kemudian memeluknya.

"Apa kabar ? Apa demamnya sudah baikan ?" Rahee melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah kemudian menggeleng. Himchan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi gadis kecil itu, memang masih terasa sedikit panas.

"Setelah ini pasti sudah reda demamnya. Yang penting istirahat yang cukup dan minum obat yang diberikan dokter, oke ?" Himchan menyentuh ujung hidung mungil Rahee, membuat keduanya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Eung !" jawab Rahee penuh semangat,"eonni kenapa ada di sini ?" pertanyaan yang Himchan sudah tahu pasti akan dilontarkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Rahee." tapi entah kenapa Himchan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tahu ia kemari bukan hanya karena Rahee, tapi ada alasan lainnya juga.

"Rahee kangen pada eonni."

Ungkapan jujur gadis kecil di hadapannya itu membuat Himchan mengulum senyumannya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Rahee akan merindukannya sampai seperti ini, padahal jika dilihat kembali mereka baru saja bertemu satu kali. Sepertinya pertemuan pertama mereka menimbulkan efek yang sangat besar pada Rahee.

"Eonni juga kangen pada Rahee, makanya eonni kemari."

Yongguk yang melihat keakraban mendadak itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar putrinya. Sesosok ayah mana yang tidak bahagia melihat putrinya tersenyum lebar bahkan di keadaan sakit seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat putri kesayangannya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ya, dia orangnya. Kim Himchan orangnya.

"Sekarang Rahee istirahat, oke ? Eonni mau memasak untuk makan malam." ujar Himchan sembari menyelimuti Rahee.

"Rahee ingin kimbab, eonni. Boleh kan ?" yang namanya anak kecil, pasti ada saja permintaannya. Himchan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula hanya kimbab yang diminta oleh Rahee. Itu sih mudah saja bagi Himchan yang memang ahli dalam memasak.

"Kalau begitu, eonni tinggal dulu, ya ?" Rahee mengangguk kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu begini ?"

Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya yang menunduk guna melihat Yongguk yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Merepotkan apa ? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan kok." ia tadi malah melompat kegirangan karena mendapat kesempatan ini. Kalau Himchan mengingatnya kembali, ia merasa bodoh. Sejak kapan dia merasa sangat _excited_ hanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang yang baru saja dia temui ? Apalagi dia seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi sungguh aku merasa sungkan kepadamu karena kau sudah mau repot-repot membuatkan kami makan malam." Himchan kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan begitu kepadaku, aku begini karena keinginanku sendiri."

Ketika mereka sampai di dapur, Yongguk membantu mengambilkan apron hello kitty yang terlipat di rak atas untuknya, dan hal yang paling membuat Himchan terkejut sampai menahan nafasnya adalah ketika pria itu membantunya mengikat tali apron bagian belakang.

"Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu, sekarang aku asistenmu." dan tanpa Himchan sangka, Yongguk berniat ikut memasak bersamanya.

Ia melihat bagaimana Yongguk mengambil apron lainnya dan memakai apron itu dengan cepat. Himchan tadinya mau melarang, tapi sepertinya orang ini akan tetap keukeuh pada keinginannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri karena aku sangat cerewet." Himchan melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada pria itu, sedikit membuat Yongguk kehilangan fokusnya, namun itu sebelum Himchan berteriak minta bantuan.

Seperti apa yang sudah Himchan katakan sebelumnya, ia benar-benar cerewet ketika ada orang yang membantunya memasak. Untungnya Yongguk tidak merasa terganggu dengan sifat Himchan itu. Dirinya malah merasa senang karena dapat melihat sisi lain dari wanita pujaannya. Benar, Yongguk sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Himchan.

"Ah ! Aigoo ! Yah, berdarah."

Pria yang tadinya sedang membantu untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan itu langsung beralih menuju Himchan yang berteriak mengaduh. Dilihatnya jari telunjuk wanita itu sedikit teriris oleh pisau.

"Kenapa kau melamun ketika sedang memotong sayur ?" pertanyaan itu tidak dibuat untuk dijawab oleh Himchan, hal itu dikarenakan Yongguk segera membawa Himchan untuk diobati.

Yongguk memegang tangan wanita itu tinggi-tinggi dan menariknya untuk menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Jangan diturunkan !" perintahnya pada Himchan selagi ia mengambil kotak P3K yang tersedia.

Himchan hanya bisa menuruti dan menahan perih di jari telunjuknya sampai air matanya ikut keluar. Himchan itu cengeng, saat-saat begini saja ia sudah menangis astaga, bagaimana kalau dia melahirkan anak nanti ?

Pria itu kembali dan segera merawat luka Himchan dengan telaten. Ia berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di jari telunjuk wanita itu, jika dilihat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar, sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam. Setelah darahnya berhenti keluar, Yongguk kembali merawat luka itu agar steril dan tidak menyebabkan infeksi. Beruntung ia pernah mengikuti pelatihan pertolongan pertama saat kuliah dulu.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Himchan hanya mengangguk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Yongguk melihat kalau ia sedang menangis saat ini hanya karena luka kecil itu. Ia malu saja menangis karena menahan perih dari luka di jari telunjuk.

"Yo-yongguk-ssi, apa kau punya tissue ?" ah, tapi dari suaranya yang bergetar sepertinya akan ketahuan juga.

"Kau menangis ?" tuhkan.

"A-aniya, aku butuh tissue. Aku tiba-tiba terserang pilek." bodoh memang.

Himchan dapat mendengar jika Yongguk sedang menahan tawanya, memang dasar kau Kim Himchan. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Maaf kalau aku menertawakanmu, tapi kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Himchan-ssi."

Kepalanya yang tertunduk kini jauh lebih menunduk dibanding sebelumnya. Itu semua karena Yongguk, di dalam hatinya ia berteriak pada pria itu agar berhenti membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

––

Setelah semua acara masak-memasak selesai, kini mereka bertiga—ada Rahee juga—duduk di kursi meja makan dengan menikmati masakan yang Himchan buat. Rahee terlihat semangat memakan kimbab buatan Himchan yang berisi daging sapi itu, sedangkan Yongguk makan dengan tenang di sebelahnya. Jika dilihat-lihat, mereka mirip sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ya, jika saja Himchan adalah seorang ibu dan istri di keluarga itu.

"Masakan eonni sangat enak, seperti masakan halmeoni." Himchan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Benarkah ? Wah, terima kasih. Kalau Rahee ingin makanan yang lain, eonni bisa memasakkannya untukmu." dan ucapan Himchan berhasil membuat mata gadis kecil itu berbinar.

"Kalau begitu Rahee mau setiap hari dimasakkan oleh eonni." ungkap Rahee yang membuat dua orang dewasa di sekitarnya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa Rahee sudah tidak menyukai masakan ayah ?" kali ini Yongguk yang bersuara, menggoda putrinya. Rahee pun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Masakan ayah enak, tapi lebih enak punya eonni."

Gelak tawa kembali tercipta setelah pengakuan dari anak berusia 4 tahun itu. Yah, karena anak-anak tidak mungkin berbohong, jadi Yongguk mengaku kalah dalam hal memasak dengan Himchan. Lagipula dirinya memang tidak pandai memasak seperti Himchan.

Dalam keadaan ceria seperti ini, pria itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah wanita berwajah cantik di hadapannya, tawanya begitu indah sehingga membuat Yongguk lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya. Beruntung Himchan tidak menangkap basah dirinya yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak tahu harus menaruh wajahnya dimana jika ketahuan memandangi seseorang sampai seperti itu.

"Ayah, ayah."

Dan panggilan dari Rahee lah yang berhasil mengembalikan Yongguk ke kenyataan.

"Iya, sayang, ada apa ?"

Tanyanya dengan lembut pada permata hatinya. Rahee terlihat ragu, ia melihat ke arah Himchan kemudian ke arahnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya setidaknya sampai 3 kali. Membuatnya juga menatap ke arah Himchan yang ternyata sudah menatapnya duluan. Hatinya bertanya, ada apa ?

"Ayah, Rahee..." ucapan putrinya terputus di tengah jalan, membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Rahee kenapa ?"

Gadis kecil itu memainkan jarinya, membuat Yongguk kebingungan.

"Rahee ingin eonni yang jadi ibu Rahee."

Seperti orang bodoh, Yongguk menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dirinya pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat bagaimana reaksi wanita yang diinginkan Rahee untuk jadi ibunya. Di sisi lain meja itu, Himchan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diungkapkan Rahee pada ayahnya. Dan hal itu sukses besar membuatnya terserang _shock_ sesaat. Keadaan jadi canggung seketika, mereka berdua langsung menghindari kontak mata jika terjadi.

Yongguk berdehem keras, memecahkan atmosfer canggung yang telah dibuat oleh putri sematawayangnya. Ini bukan salah gadis kecil itu, bukan tentunya, hanya saja karena hal itu juga suasananya jadi agak mencekam. Rahee yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap keduanya dengan polos.

"Tidak boleh, ya ?"

Pertanyaan paling sederhana yang tidak dapat dibalas apapun oleh keduanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terbingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Rahee. Ah, seharusnya dari awal Yongguk tidak mengatakan ini dulu pada putrinya.

––

Yongguk menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Himchan dan Youngjae. Ini pertama kalinya bagi pria itu melihat bagaimana bentuk kediaman dari wanita yang dianggapnya spesial itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas ucapan Rahee tadi." ya, karena ucapan putrinya, keadaan mereka sempat canggung selama beberapa saat. Himchan menggeleng sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aniya, aku bisa mengerti." jawab wanita itu.

"Tapi apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingin menikah ?"

Pertanyaan Yongguk itu sebenarnya cukup sensitif di telinga Himchan, tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tidak semuanya juga sih, ia hanya mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak ingin menikah. Jadi, maaf, kalau Rahee harus kecewa. Juga, seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa keputusan Himchan itu mutlak adanya, entah lagi kalau Tuhan mengubah jalan pikirnya suatu saat nanti.

"Aku pikir seperti itu dulu untuk saat ini."

"Maaf jika aku bertanya-tanya seperti ini, tapi jujur aku sangat penasaran dengan dirimu." Himchan harusnya tahu bahwa Yongguk itu sangat tertarik kepadanya sampai mau mendalami bagaimana dirinya. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia repot-repot ingin tahu ?

"Mungkin kita akan lebih mengenal lebih satu sama lain di _weekend_ nanti." apakah Himchan terdengar terlalu menantikan acara itu ? Tidak kan ?

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

Yongguk dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya ketika melihat Himchan sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Tentu saja pria itu berlari untuk dapat membukakan pintu bagi 'calon ratu'nya, meskipun sepertinya tidak memungkinkan tapi Yongguk tetap pada tekadnya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, apalagi Himchan bilang mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih satu sama lain. Siapa tahu nanti ia berhasil mengubah pikiran Himchan.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Himchan setelah kakinya berhasil menapak di tanah.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Mereka berdua sama-sama membungkuk kecil sebelum Yongguk kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yongguk juga membuka kaca jendela mobilnya untuk kembali pamit kepada Himchan.

Himchan berbalik arah dan memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan langkah berat setelah pria itu pergi. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Juga karena langsung pergi ke rumah Yongguk setelah kerja, badannya jadi terasa pegal-pegal. Bodohnya ia yang tidak memperhatikan keadaan badannya sendiri demi orang lain.

"Aku pulang ! Youngjae-ya !" siapa lagi yang bisa ia mintai bantuan jika bukan Yoo Youngjae ?

"Uri Himchan-ie sudah pulang ?"

Himchan menghentikan kegiatannya melepas sepatu ketika mendengar suara lembut namun melengking itu. Ia melihat ke arah sepasang sepatu model kuno di sebelah sepatu hak tingginya. Matanya membulat seketika, gawat.

––

Di sinilah Himchan sekarang, di hadapan ibunya yang datang dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan rumah seperti biasanya jika datang berkunjung. Ada berbagai macam jenis kimchi, danmuji, satu pak samgyupsal bahkan arak tradisional pun juga ada. Astaga, sekarang Himchan sadar darimana asalnya ia bisa membawa atau belanja banyak barang sekaligus saat ini.

"Eomma kenapa ada di sini ?" pertanyaan Himchan sebenarnya sangatlah retoris karena ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi apa salahnya memastikan lagi ?

"Tentu saja eomma ingin menemui putri eomma, juga menemui Youngjae yang manis ini." meskipun tahu bahwa anak dan keponakannya sudah berusia 20-an, tapi yang namanya orang tua akan tetap memperlakukan mereka seperti anak-anak. Bahkan ibunya mencubit pipi Youngjae gemas, membuat Himchan memutar bola matanya malas karena Youngjae sendiri juga malah bersikap sok imut.

"Kalau eomma akan datang harusnya beritahu aku dulu." Himchan menuangkan arak tradisional itu ke dalam gelas kecil dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. Stress melandanya, ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Apakah sesering itu eomma datang tiba-tiba dan memberitahukan padamu bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menikahimu ?" lagi, Himchan meminum arak tradisional itu dalam sekali tegukan.

"Eomma begitu sejak aku berusia 25 tahun, jadi bagaimana aku tidak hafal dengan sikap eomma ini ? Eomma tahu kan bahwa aku tidak berminat untuk menikah ?"

Tuhan bisakah ibunya mengerti keinginannya untuk saat ini ?

"Eomma mengerti, tapi tidakkah kau turuti permintaan eomma sekali ini saja untuk menemui pria itu ?"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Himchan meminum arak tradisional itu dengan sekali tegukan. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Hari ini rasanya menyenangkan, namun juga cukup berat untuk dilewati. Jika ibunya benar-benar mengerti, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi dan lagi. Juga, ia selalu menuruti keinginan ibunya untuk menemui pria-pria tidak jelas itu, tapi untuk kali ini...

"Aniya, eomma. Mianhae. Tapi aku sungguh tidak punya minat untuk menemui pria yang eomma maksud."

Wanita berpendidikan dengan prinsip yang teguh dan kokoh ditambah kepribadian yang keras kepala adalah paket lengkap untuk selalu menolak apapun yang bukan jadi keinginannya dan wanita itu adalah Himchan. Ia sudah seperti ini semenjak kecil. Apa yang jadi keinginannya harus tercapai, dan apa yang bukan keinginannya tidak dapat dipaksakan.

"Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat eomma yang selalu iri pada teman-teman eomma yang sudah bisa menggendong cucu ?" lagi-lagi alasan ini, astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ?

"Kalau begitu gendong saja cucu teman eomma itu, sudah selesai kan ?" dan ucapan agak ngawurnya itu dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh ibunya.

"Masih sanggup bercanda kau rupanya ?" Kim Himchan saat ini sedang berada dalam stress level sedang, jadi maklum jika otaknya agak konslet.

"Tapi imo, sepertinya imo-nim tidak perlu khawatir soal Himchan eonni lagi."

Himchan menatap tajam ke arah Youngjae yang mulai buka suara. Kalau anak itu sudah mulai berbicara, ia harus waspada. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan akan keluar dari bibir kecil milik kekasih Jung Daehyun itu.

"Waeyo ? Apa Himchan sudah punya calonnya sendiri ?"

"Daripada calon, sepertinya hubungan keduanya belum sedekat itu. Tapi aku yakin Himchan eonni benar-benar menyukai pria itu, imo-nim. Dia bahkan melamun saat jam kerja dan menginap semalam di rumah pria itu."

Tuhkan, benar apa yang Himchan duga. Seorang Yoo Youngjae akan selalu mengatakan hal-hal berbahaya yang dapat membuatnya mati kutu di tempat. Lihat saja anak itu, sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar membunuhnya karena berani-beraninya membicarakan soal ini pada ibunya.

-TBC-

seperti biasa, makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak kalian dimanapun itu. hehe, karena lagi males balesin satu-satu /mian/ jadi aku balesnya di sini aja karena hampir sama semua komenannya. untuk maknae line mohon sabar yak, bakal ada di chapter-chapter yang akan datang kok. ditunggu saja lah pokoknya.

sesudahnya/? aku mau minta maaf lagi kalo ini alurnya aneh dan ceritanya ah sudahlah banget. aku masih berusaha memperbaikinya biar jadi normal. makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya ? buat yang udah support ff ini dalam bentuk apapun juga makasih. see ya~


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!

Malam itu adalah malam paling menyebalkan bagi Himchan. Ia diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh ibunya gara-gara Youngjae. Mulai dari pertanyaan siapa pria itu, apa pekerjaannya, bagaimana orangnya, ah pokoknya hal-hal mendasar begitu kalau orang tua tahu kita dekat dengan seseorang. Himchan tidak ambil pusing kemarin, sembari beraktifitas seperti pulang kantor biasanya ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan kata 'tidak penting'. Tapi ibunya benar-benar tidak putus asa, setelah pagi datang ibunya bertanya seperti itu lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, eomma, itu tidak penting. Jangan dengarkan ucapan Youngjae." ujarnya sembari membuat teh hangat.

"Eonni menyebalkan." ini Youngjae dengan mencuri teh hangat buatan Himchan.

"Ya, Yoo Youngjae !" teriak Himchan yang hampir saja mengejar adik sepupunya itu,"eomma lihat kan kelakuannya ? Jangan percaya padanya."

Melihat dua anak perempuan itu berkelahi kecil membuat ibu Himchan terkekeh geli. Umur mereka memang sudah banyak, tetapi sikap mereka masih seperti anak-anak.

"Youngjae memang sikapnya seperti itu, tapi ucapannya selalu benar, Himchan-ah."

Himchan hampir saja melepaskan cangkir teh di genggamannya ketika ibunya berkata demikian. Ia jadi ragu, sebenarnya siapa sih anak ibunya ini ? Dia atau Youngjae ? Kenapa ibunya selalu lebih memihak Youngjae dibanding dirinya ? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kalau imo-nim mau tahu, namanya Bang Yongguk tapi setelahnya aku tidak tahu lagi. Eonni benar-benar merahasiakannya dariku."

Youngjae benar-benar mengatakannya, dan hal itu membuat Himchan hampir saja lepas kendali. Hasratnya untuk mencincang adik sepupu tercintanya itu sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, namun ia masih sadar diri bahwa pembunuhan itu adalah suatu kejahatan.

"Kalau saja membunuh seseorang itu bukan kejahatan, sudah kupastikan kau mati di tanganku." terdengar mengerikan, tapi Youngjae hanya menanggapinya dengan memeletkan lidahnya pada Himchan.

"Himchan, perhatikan ucapanmu." dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ada ibunya di sini ? Komplit sudah penderitaannya.

"Bang Yongguk ? Dari namanya, sepertinya orangnya sangat gagah dan berwibawa. Ah, eomma jadi ingin menemuinya, Himchan-ah."

Tadinya Himchan mengiyakan ucapan ibunya di bagian 'sangat gagah dan berwibawa' tetapi ketika ia mendengar bahwa ibunya ingin bertemu dengan Yongguk, langit serasa berguncang di atas kepalanya. Tidak, atau mungkin belum saatnya.

Kalau mereka bertemu bisa-bisa ibunya meminta Yongguk untuk segera melamarnya dan menikahinya. Padahal mereka kekasih saja bukan, astaga, gambaran yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Kami cuma teman, eomma. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Aku akan mengantar eomma sampai halte bus baru berangkat kerja."

Dan ucapan Himchan tersebut memutus semua percakapan yang membuat wanita lajang itu pusing tujuh keliling di pagi hari ini.

––

Pekerjaan terasa sangat berat setiap harinya, namun untuk hari ini, sepertinya ini yang terberat. Entah karena Himchan juga sedang punya banyak pikiran, semuanya jadi terasa membebani bahunya. Himchan sedikit meregangkan badannya setelah beberapa pekerjaannya selesai, ia bahkan sempat menguap lebar setelahnya.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia pun segera membereskan dokumen yang sedikit berserakan seperti sampah tidak penting di mejanya sebelum meneriakkan kata 'masuk' pada orang itu. Seorang pegawai wanita membungkukkan badan padanya sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke ruang kerjanya, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah amplop dengan hiasan khas undangan pernikahan.

"Eo ? Undangan pernikahan ?" meskipun Himchan sudah tahu, ia cuma mau memastikannya lagi.

"Ne, saya akan menikah hari Minggu nanti. Saya harap anda bisa datang." ujar pegawai wanita itu dengan senyuman secerah matahari pagi yang mau tak mau juga membuat Himchan tersenyum karenanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Selamat, ya ? Terima kasih undangannya."

Pegawai wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih sembari membungkuk padanya kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangannya. Himchan membuka amplop itu dengan lembut, perlahan ia membaca setiap kalimat yang terdapat di dalam undangan tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari ia memperhatikan segala aspek dari undangan pernikahan itu. Mulai dari warna, kalimat, bahkan _style_ penulisan huruf dan percetakannya. Ini tidak seperti ia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk undangan pernikahannya, ia hanya ingin sedikit memperhatikannya. Setelah membacanya, Himchan memasukkan undangan itu ke dalam tasnya agar tidak terlupa atau tercampur dengan dokumen kerjanya.

Ah, iya, ada satu hal yang Himchan lupa jika menyangkut undangan seperti ini. Akan ada banyak pegawai pria yang mengajaknya pergi bersama. Entah itu pegawai biasa atau bahkan kepala bagian lain yang kemungkinan juga diundang, Himchan tidak suka. Maka, sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia harus mengantisipasinya. Ia harus mengajak seseorang.

"Youngjae."

Yah, mau sebenci apapun, semenyebalkan apapun adik sepupunya yang satu itu, tapi hanya Youngjae-lah tempat satu-satunya Himchan kembali jika tidak punya teman. Anak itulah yang selalu ada di saat ia butuh sesuatu, dan mungkin Youngjae juga bisa membantunya untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan ini.

––

"Aniya, aku tidak mau ikut." Himchan merengut mendengar pernyataan Youngjae yang keluar barusan.

"Wae ? Kenapa tidak ? Aku yang membayar transportasinya, jangan khawatir." terpaksa Himchan begini demi membujuk Youngjae ikut dengannya. Kalau bukan dengan anak itu ia mau pergi dengan siapa lagi ? Sendirian ? Andwae !

"Aku tidak diundang, eonni. Lagipula hari Minggu besok aku sudah ada janji dengan Daehyun oppa." kalau sudah begini, ia tidak berani memaksa. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan kebersamaan sepasang kekasih yang kelakuannya agak abnormal ini.

"Memang kenapa eonni tidak mau pergi dengan orang-orang itu ? Mereka juga cuma akan pergi bersama eonni ke sebuah pernikahan, bukannya menikah dengan eonni."

Entah kenapa ucapan Youngjae terdengar sangat benar di telinganya, namun tetap saja ia tidak suka. Bukankah mengajaknya pergi bersama ke sebuah acara sama saja dengan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya ? Kalau ia mengiyakan ajakan itu, bukankah artinya ia membalas ketertarikan mereka ? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak usah kau beritahupun aku tahu. Tapi, ah, entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka."

Himchan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kebiasaannya semenjak kecil untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Youngjae menghela nafas, susah memang berurusan dengan wanita dewasa berusia 29 tahun yang masih memiliki sifat anak-anak usia 10 tahun.

"Eonni sepertinya juga yakin sekali kalau nanti banyak yang mengajak eonni untuk pergi ke sana." ini jelas sebuah ledekan terselubung, menyatakan betapa percaya dirinya seorang Kim Himchan bahwa akan ada banyak pria yang mengajaknya pergi ke acara pernikahan rekan kerja mereka.

"Terserah, aku hanya antisipasi. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudahlah, aku tidak bisa memaksa." Himchan menyerah.

Wanita itu membaringkan tubuh langsingnya di sofa dan melakukan peregangan terhadap kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku. Seperti yang ia ucapkan di awal, hari ini sungguh banyak pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga badan dan juga otaknya. Belum lagi pikiran-pikiran tidak pentingnya tentang banyak hal. Ada juga pikiran soal Yongguk dalam kepalanya yang sempat membuatnya _blank_ selama beberapa saat. Campur aduk pokoknya.

"Eonni ?" panggil Youngjae padanya.

"Wae ?" Himchan merasa ada yang tidak beres, anak itu pasti akan mengatakan suatu hal gila.

"Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Bang Yongguk-mu itu saja ?"

Nah kan.

"Kenapa harus pergi dengannya kalau seharusnya denganmu saja bisa ?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah kembali bertanya.

"Kau mau seluruh orang di kantor membenarkan gosip bahwa kau lesbian, hm ?" sialan memang Yoo Youngjae ini, ada saja alasannya.

"Kan aku pergi dengan adik sepupuku sendiri ? Lagipula masa iya aku berhubungan yang tidak-tidak dengan adik sepupuku sendiri ?" tapi Himchan masih punya alasan untuk membalas alasan Youngjae.

"Sekarang ini dunia semakin gila, Himchan eonni-ku tersayang. Bisa saja otak mereka berpikir seperti itu." Himchan mendengus, ia tetap saja kalah.

"Baiklah, mungkin tidak denganmu, tapi tidak juga dengan Yongguk. Mana mungkin ?" seperti orang gila, Youngjae tiba-tiba tertawa. Sedikit mengejutkan Himchan, tapi ia tidak heran lagi karena menurutnya wanita bermarga Yoo itu memang tidak waras dari dulu.

"Mungkin saja, kau kan belum bertanya padanya. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia akan mengiyakan ajakanmu." cih, bahkan ia berani menjamin sampai nilai sempurna.

Himchan yang sudah malas bercengkrama dengan topik yang tidak ia sukai mulai beranjak dari sofa, ia akan pindah saja ke kamarnya sambil mendengarkan lagu ballad kesukaannya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah aku tidak peduli." kalimat terakhir yang didengar oleh Youngjae sebelum Himchan naik ke kamarnya.

––

Belum juga ada waktu sehari ketika undangan pernikahan itu ia terima, sudah banyak rekan kerja pria yang mengajaknya pergi bersama. Kalau saja Himchan tidak malas untuk turun ke bawah, ia akan melemparkan handphone-nya pada Youngjae untuk memperlihatkan semua pesan masuk itu. Tanda bahwa ia tidak kepedean atau terlalu percaya diri.

Dari semua yang mengajaknya pergi, tak ada satupun nama yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengiyakan ajakan orang itu untuk pergi bersama. Seperti ketika Yongguk mengajaknya untuk keluar _weekend_ ini. Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Yongguk, pria itu tidak mengontaknya seharian ini. Himchan juga tidak berharap Yongguk mengontaknya dengan hanya sekedar mengirimkan pesan. Ia tahu kalau pria itu sedang sibuk, sangat sibuk, berkali lebih sibuk dari dirinya sebenarnya.

"Eonni ! Ada tamu !" teriak Youngjae dengan suara cemprengnya. Memekakan telinga Himchan yang sedang sensitif.

Dalam hati ia merutuk, siapa sih yang malam-malam begini datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Menyusahkannya saja. Dengan hati yang berat karena meninggalkan tempat 'bertapa'nya, ia berjalan malas menuju lantai bawah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok Bang Yongguk ada di hadapannya membawa bungkusan yang entah isinya apa itu.

"Y-Yongguk-ssi ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Himchan membulatkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak panik karena menerima tamu istimewa dadakan seperti ini.

"Maaf karena tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya, aku kemari karena ingin memberikan ucapan terima kasih padamu atas kemarin." ujar pria itu dengan senyumannya.

Himchan melihat ke arah Youngjae yang diam-diam menggodanya di seberang sana. Ia mendengus, kenapa harus sekarang ? Kenapa di rumahnya ? Kenapa harus ada Youngjae di sini ?

"Ah, kalau begitu masuklah dulu." dan Himchan tidak mungkin mengusir Yongguk dari sini.

Mereka bertiga—entah kenapa Youngjae juga ikut ada di sekitar mereka—duduk di sofa ruang tamu, suasana awalnya agak canggung karena tidak Yongguk tidak Himchan sama-sama tidak mengerti harus memulai darimana. Youngjae yang melihatnya menghela nafas frustasi, mana bisa sepasang kekasih se- _awkward_ ini ? Tapi memang bukan sih, belum saja.

"Eonni, kenalkan aku padanya." bisik Youngjae pada akhirnya.

"Eo ? Eo, Yongguk-ssi, perkenalkan ini adik sepupuku." kelihatan sekali bingungnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yoo Youngjae-imnida." ujar Youngjae sembari membungkuk memberi salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bang Yongguk-imnida. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Himchan-ssi."

"Eonni ini pasti cuma membicarakan soal keburukanku saja kan ? Keterlaluan." apa-apaan Yoo Youngjae ini ?

"Siapa yang bilang aku membicarakan keburukanmu padanya ? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, dasar. Sudah sana pergi." entah kenapa bawaannya Himchan sangat kesal pada Youngjae.

Himchan mengusir Youngjae pergi dari sana untuk tidak mengganggunya dan Yongguk, ia cuma tidak mau kalau Youngjae nantinya akan mengungkap semua rahasianya pada Yongguk. Atau malah mengungkapkan kebodohan-kebodohan yang selama ini ia lakukan karena pria itu. Andwae ! Yongguk tidak boleh tahu ! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya ?

"Arasseo, aku pergi. Jangan lupa tanyakan padanya soal acara pernikahan itu." Himchan saat ini cuma bisa mengelus dadanya karena Youngjae. Anak ini, apa ia punya dosa besar di kehidupan yang sebelumnya ? Kenapa bisa ia punya adik sepupu semenyebalkan Yoo Youngjae ?

Yongguk daritadi hanya diam dan melihat. Ia tidak mengerti apa-apa di sini, tapi ia dapat melihat bahwa interaksi kakak dan adik ini cukuplah rumit dan berisik. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka, hanya saja ini sangat lucu. Himchan yang terlihat sangat kesal, sedangkan adiknya senang sekali menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Ah, maaf, kau harus melihat pertengkaran tidak penting antara aku dan adikku. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya, sangat menyebalkan." Yongguk mengembangkan senyumannya, cukup membuat Himchan salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, hubungan kakak adik memang selalu diwarnai oleh pertengkaran kecil." dan lihat betapa dewasanya Yongguk memaklumi hal ini. Himchan mulai menebak kalau Yongguk juga punya saudara karena bisa memahami hubungan ini.

Keadaan kembali mencekam, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka obrolkan. Entahlah, semuanya jadi agak canggung setelah kemarin. Akhirnya, Himchan pun sadar bahwa ia belum menyediakan minuman untuk tamunya. Ah, sial, ini semua karena ia terlalu kaget Yongguk bisa ada di sini. Beruntung kemarin Yongguk tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah mengantarkannya. Kalau kemarin Yongguk ada di sini, sudah dipastikan kekacauan akan timbul.

"Aku sampai lupa, mau minum apa, Yongguk-ssi ?"

"Apa saja boleh."

"Kopi ?"

"Boleh."

"Baiklah."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir karena Himchan langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan Yongguk kopi. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Yongguk juga mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Bisa kau kurangi gulanya ?" Himchan menjingkat kaget. Karena ia tidak tahu kalau Yongguk mengikutinya, ia jadi terkejut,"maaf mengejutkanmu."

Himchan jadi berpikir kalau hobi Yongguk adalah membuat orang terkejut. Sudah tadi datang ke sini tiba-tiba, dan sekarang pria itu mengikutinya dalam diam kemudian mengejutkannya. Untungnya sih, Himchan tidak terganggu. Ia malah senang-senang saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, jantungku jadi serasa lebih sehat karena sering mendapat kejutan." terutama dari orang ini.

"Berarti jantungku juga jadi lebih sehat kalau berada di dekat Himchan-ssi."

Hah ? Apa ?

"Apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Himchan bukannya tidak mendengar apa yang Yongguk ucapkan, ia hanya memastikan kembali. Dan setelah melihat senyuman lebar dari pria itu, ia jadi yakin bahwa ada sesuatu di sini. Apa Yongguk menyukainya ?

-TBC-

AKHIRNYAAAAAA AKU KEMBALI KE SINI HUHUUUU TuT

Setelah sekian lama aku gak ke sini dikarenakan rusaknya laptop kesayangan ;-; akhirnya aku kembali ke sini

Kangen gak sama aku ? Kangen sama ceritaku maksudnya wkwkwk

Paling juga udah pada lupa sama cerita ini wkwkwk

Ya semoga yang lupa pada inget lagi, dan yang baru aja baca, jangan heran kalo ff ini aneh

Karena udah dari sananya anehnya hehe

Makasih semuanyaaaa, jangan lupa kasih review, follow sama favorite ya

Tengkyu 3


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!

Pikiran Himchan terus berputar. Otaknya terus bekerja sampai ia merasa pusing. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Kadang memikirkan kemungkinan memang dibutuhkan, namun jika terlalu berlebihan juga tidak baik. Membuat kita jadi _over thinking_.

Kalau kalian bertanya siapa yang membuatnya begini, pastinya si duda anak satu itu. Iya, Bang Yongguk. Karena ucapannya tadi, Himchan jadi kepikiran dan tidak bisa tidur. Apa benar Yongguk menyukainya ? Bagaimana bisa ? Ia harus senang atau sedih ? Lalu ia harus bagaimana ?

"Auh ! Benar-benar menyebalkan !" gerutu Himchan sambil menendang-nendang ke udara.

Kenapa pula ia harus jadi seperti ini karena Yongguk ? Kalau Yongguk menyukainya lalu ia mau apa ? Ia juga sudah terbiasa disukai oleh banyak pria, jadi ia harusnya biasa saja. Bukan malah bingung seperti ini.

"Tidur, Kim Himchan, tidurlah !"

Keterlaluan memang. Himchan memiringkan badannya. Berusaha merilekskan pikirannya. Himchan sudah terbiasa dengan disukai oleh banyak orang, dan dia juga terbiasa menghindari hal itu. Menghindari perasaan mereka dan menolaknya.

Ketika pagi datang, Himchan bangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sepertinya ia tidak akan ke kantor hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja badannya merasa meriang dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Kenapa lagi dengan dirinya ini ?

"Youngjae-ya ?" ujarnya sambil menuruni tangga dengan lemas.

"Yoo Youngjae ?!" panggilnya dengan suara serak dan bervolume lebih keras.

Himchan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sejak kapan ia jadi sakit begini ? Menyebalkan. Tubuhnya jadi lemas sekali, kepalanya juga pusing, Tuhan dimana anak itu ?

"Eonni ! Eonni waeyo ? Kenapa kau berbaring di sini ? Kau tidak berangkat kerja ?"

Himchan menggeleng kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi. Selain sakit, ia juga masih mengantuk. Salahnya yang tidur larut kemarin. Youngjae yang tidak mendapat jawaban langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi yang lebih tua. Panas terasa di kulitnya, dan itu membuat Youngjae terkejut.

"Eonni kenapa bisa sakit ? Kalau begitu akan kuteleponkan atasan eonni dan mengatakan kalau eonni tidak masuk kerja."

Youngjae beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi Himchan menghentikannya.

"Wae ?"

"Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Sial, Youngjae kira ada apa.

* * *

Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak pergi ke kantor, tidak pergi kemanapun juga, bahkan tidak pergi mandi. Badannya serasa kedinginan padahal suhu tubuhnya naik. Membuatnya jadi enggan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat meskipun ia ingin ke toilet sekali pun.

Youngjae telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Anak itu pastinya masih harus masuk kerja dan mengijinkannya dari kantor. Tidak bekerja sehari juga tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak harus selalu memaksakan kehendak _workaholic_ -nya itu. Apalagi jika keadaannya begini.

Kadang Himchan berpikir, terutama di keadaan seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika ada orang yang bisa ia buat jadi tempat bergantung. Tapi tentu saja, ia lebih memilih untuk menepis pikiran itu dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia pilih ini benar.

Wanita itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Meskipun kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi rasa haus di tenggorokan lebih penting. Himchan berusaha mendekati pantry dan memegangnya sebagai tempat bertumpu. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan minum, Himchan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Tempat ini membuatnya mengingat hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Dimana Yongguk dengan entengnya berbicara seolah ia ingin Himchan tahu apa yang hatinya katakan. Dan senyuman lebar itu. Senyuman itu membuatnya semakin tampan dan Himchan tidak dapat menghindari pesonanya itu.

Himchan kembali meneguk air putihnya. Ia sudah bilang soal ia yang terbiasa disukai dan juga menghindari itu kan ? Jadi sekarang ia sedang bingung, apakah ia tetap di tempatnya atau menghindari Yongguk seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya ?

* * *

Karena pekerjaannya tidak sepadat biasanya, Yongguk menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Rahee di sekolah. Sudah cukup lama semenjak ia terakhir kali menjemput putri semata wayangnya itu. Jadi mumpung ia sedang longgar, ia sempatkan untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya makan.

Yongguk memarkirkan mobilnya setelah memasuki kawasan sekolah taman kanak-kanak tempat Rahee belajar. Ketika ia turun dari mobilnya, ia dapat melihat Rahee sedang menunggunya. Namun gadis kecilnya itu tidak sendirian, ada seorang perempuan dewasa yang menemaninya.

"Ayah !" pekiknya menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Yongguk memeluk putrinya dan memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Rahee.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, _princess_ ?" tanya sang ayah.

"Biasa saja, tapi tadi aku membantu Hana menemukan jepit rambutnya."

"Aigoo, Rahee benar-benar anak yang baik. Sini ayah cium lagi."

Yongguk kembali mencium pipi putrinya dibarengi oleh suara tawa Rahee yang kegelian.

"Eghm ! Teganya oppa menghiraukan aku di sini." deheman itu menyadarkan Yongguk.

Tapi memang dasarnya Yongguk yang ingin menggoda perempuan itu, ia berlagak tidak mendengar atau pun melihat apapun. Membuat orang yang sedang digodanya itu malah tambah kesal.

"Rahee, apa Rahee mendengar suara ?"

Gadis kecil itu hanya membulatkan matanya tak mengerti, tentu saja ia tidak paham apa yang ayahnya maksud. Gadis kecil itu masih terlalu polos untuk diajak menggoda seseorang seperti itu.

"Suara Junhong eonni ?" dan Rahee benar-benar tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama.

Perempuan itu―Junhong―tertawa dan mendekati ayah dan anak itu. Ia kemudian mengejek Yongguk yang gagal menggodanya karena anaknya sendiri.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu, ya, Oppa. Karma itu ada." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tertoreh manis di wajahnya.

Yongguk merasa sedikit kesal karena ia tidak berhasil mengerjai Junhong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Ia juga tidak bisa memarahi Rahee hanya karena tidak tahu, jadi ia hanya tersenyum saja. Tersenyum menerima ejekan dari adik sepupunya yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang !" ajak Yongguk kepada dua perempuan di sekitarnya itu.

* * *

"Anak-anak ibu sudah pulang !" sambut perempuan paruh baya yang mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat mobil milik salah satu anaknya terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya.

Yongguk yang barusan turun dari mobilnya itu pun menurunkan putrinya sebelum memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Pelukan seorang ibu memanglah yang paling nyaman di dunia ini, bahkan jika dirimu sudah berkeluarga sekalipun.

"Eomma ! Yongguk oppa mencoba untuk menggodaku." dan seperti anak bungsu kebanyakan, Junhong begitu disayangi, bahkan oleh ibu Yongguk yang merupakan bibinya.

"Yongguk-ah, sudah kubilang kan jangan menggoda adikmu ?"

Seperti kakak lainnya, Yongguk hanya bisa mengiyakan ketika dimarahi seperti itu.

"Cucu ibu di sini ternyata." kata wanita paruh baya itu lagi ketika ia melihat Rahee tengah bermain sendirian dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya di pot.

"Ayo, masuk ! Ibu sudah membuatkan berbagai masakan lezat untuk kalian. Oh, iya, nanti kakak-kakak kalian juga akan datang."

Melihat kadar kebahagiaan ibunya yang sangat baik itu membuat Yongguk mau tak mau jadi tersenyum sendiri karenanya. Begitu juga dengan Junhong yang tertular virus bahagia itu.

Junhong bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Bang, ia adalah keponakan ibu Yongguk yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh ibu Yongguk karena kedua orang tua Junhong telah tiada. Yongguk sendiri tidak keberatan jika ia punya adik, walaupun kenyataannya Junhong adalah adik yang menyebalkan. Tapi Junhong itu manis, dan ia sangat menyayangi keponakan-keponakannya.

"Bagaimana calonmu itu Yongguk-ah ?"

Yongguk yang tadinya sedang meminum air langsung tersedak hingga terbatuk ketika ibunya melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan keluar secepat ini. Bahkan ia belum bergerak dengan pasti untuk mendapatkan Himchan.

Melihat putra bungsunya itu terbatuk-batuk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuatnya tersenyum. Tipikal Yongguk sekali, berani bicara meskipun belum ada tindakannya.

"Kau harus cepat mendekatinya, Yongguk-ah. Kalau ada orang lain mendahuluimu bagaimana ?"

Ucapan ibunya begitu kalem, saking kalemnya sampai berhasil menohok Yongguk tepat di hatinya.

"Ibu benar-benar tidak mau melihat aku menikah lagi, ya ?"

Ibu Yongguk pun tertawa atas pertanyaan putranya tersebut.

"Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya terus sendiri, sayang. Ibu hanya menyarankanmu."

Ya, ia tahu bahwa itulah yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. Menyarankan Yongguk untuk cepat membuat Himchan menjadi pasangannya sebelum orang lain mengambil kesempatannya.

"Tapi, bu, Himchan sepertinya tidak punya teman dekat laki-laki selain aku." ujarnya setelah ingat bahwa ia tak pernah melihat Himchan bersama satu orang laki-laki pun di setiap kesempatan.

"Mungkin dia punya, tapi tidak ia tunjukan kepadamu. Atau mungkin memang tidak punya, tapi siapa tahu nanti ada."

Meskipun usianya sudah 31 tapi seorang Bang Yongguk masih begitu awamnya dengan hubungan percintaan. Ia hanya pernah dua kali jatuh cinta, jadi jangan salahkan dia. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, ibunya benar. Kesempatannya bisa hilang dalam satu kedipan mata jika ia tidak bergerak cepat.

"Terima kasih, bu. Saran ibu memang yang terbaik."

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari anaknya tersebut membuat ibu Yongguk tersentuh. Dia selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya, terutama Yongguk. Maka dari itu ia berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk pria yang berstatus putranya itu.

* * *

Himchan sudah agak baikan meskipun ia masih harus meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu karena tidak sanggup menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah meminum obat, ia merasa baikan. Pusingnya sudah mulai hilang, dan demam di tubuhnya juga perlahan menghilang. Ketika ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Baiklah, tidak lama lagi Youngjae akan pulang, ia harus menunggu sedikit lagi.

Wanita mandiri itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia tidak melihat ponselnya sama sekali hari ini. Terlalu sibuk mengurusi sakitnya daripada apa yang ia dapatkan di ponselnya. Akhirnya, karena penasarn dengan apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini melalui ponselnya, Himchan berusaha untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sedihnya memiliki kamar di lantai dua itu seperti ini.

"Ah, akhirnya !" serunya sembari merubuhkan dirinya di kasur.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan tidak ia sangka ia mendapat banyak pesan di aplikasi chatting-nya. Sebagian besar adalah ucapan semoga lekas sembuh dari rekan kerjanya, sebagian besar adalah laki-laki. Kemudian beberapa _chat_ dari _official account_ dan satu pesan dari Bang Yongguk.

"Yongguk ?!" ucapnya terkejut.

Himchan melihat bahwa ada sekitar 7 pesan yang belum ia baca dari pria itu. Ah, entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyesal tidak membaca dan membalas pesan-pesan dari Yongguk tepat waktu. Himchan membuka _room chat_ -nya dengan Yongguk dan mulai membaca pesan dari pria itu.

Isinya tidak terlalu istimewa sih, hanya ucapan selamat pagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan, dan ajakan untuk bertemu. _What !?_

Himchan merasa terlempar ke angkasa ketika pesan itu dibacanya. Awalnya ia merasa senang dan _excited_ setelah mendapat pesan itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia bingung harus membalas bagaimana. Kasmaran itu sedikit menyebalkan memang.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan ? Iya ? Tidak ? Nanti saja ? AISH, JINJJA !" dan pada akhirnya Himchan hanya bisa menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara tanpa mempunyai jawaban yang pasti.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya lalu melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. _Weekend_ ini mereka harus bertemu, dan _weekend_ ini ada acara pernikahan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mengajak Yongguk untuk pergi ke sana.

"Hufft, semoga ia bisa."

* * *

Jam 9 pagi, dan suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Ketika ia melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya, mobil Yongguk sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Menunggu Himchan untuk turun dan mereka akan segera pergi ke pernikahan rekan kerja Himchan.

 _Well_ , Himchan memang menolak mentah-mentah saran dari Youngjae ini, tapi pada akhirnya ia juga menyetujuinya. Selain itu Yongguk juga mengatakan ia bisa menemani, jadi apa salahnya ?

"Eonni ! Bang Yongguk-mu sudah menunggu !"

Himchan yang sedang memperbaiki make up-nya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Anak itu, kenapa juga harus memanggil Yongguk seperti itu ? Apa maksudnya dengan 'Bang Yongguk-mu' ?

Setelah di rasa cukup, Himchan mengambil _clutch_ dan sepatu hak tinggi-nya dari lemari. Memasukkan semua barang yang dibawanya ke dalam _clutch_ kemudian tergopoh menuruni tangga sambil menenteng sepatu hak tinggi-nya, dan ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yongguk dalam keadaannya yang konyol itu.

Himchan menatap Youngjae horror, kenapa adik sepupunya ini tidak bilang kalau Yongguk ada di sini ? Kalau Youngjae mengatakannya ia pasti akan turun dari lantai atas dengan anggun. Aish, sialan.

"Selamat pagi, Himchan-ssi ?"

Sapaan itu membuat senyuman Himchan tersungging begitu cerahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yongguk-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu." ujar Himchan kemudian.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di mobil."

Yongguk yang mengerti tentang keadaan Himchan yang belum beralas kaki itu kemudian mengundurkan diri, sebelum pergi pria itu membungkuk kepada Youngjae, membuat perempuan 23 tahun itu agak terkejut sebelum membalas bungkukan Yongguk.

"Eonni, kau harus berkencan dengannya. Harus !"

Himchan yang tengah memakai sepatu hak tinggi-nya hanya mengabaikan perkataan adik sepupunya itu. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ocehan Youngjae pagi ini.

"Aku berangkat !" ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah ia keluar dari rumah, ia menemukan Yongguk bersandar pada mobilnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ditambah setelan jas berwarna hitam menambah kesan maskulin pada pria itu. Dan entah kenapa, Himchan merasa bahwa pose itu membuat Yongguk sangat keren di matanya. Aigoo, lebih baik sekarang fokuskan diri saja, Himchan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Yongguk menggeleng sembari mengulum senyumannya, membuat Himchan semakin meleleh dibuatnya.

"Apa kita sudah terlambat ?"

Pertanyaan dari Yongguk itu membuat Himchan melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Tidak, jangan terburu-buru. Tidak apa-apa kalau harus terlambat sedikit."

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Yongguk membukakan pintu untuk Himchan, dan setelah wanita itu masuk, barulah Yongguk yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pria itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berangkat menuju tempat tujuan.

-To Be Continued-

Maafkan diriku yang update-nya lama sekali :')

Selain gak ada ide dsb, kemaren aku juga sibuk ujian-ujian jadinya gitu deh wkwk

Makasih banget buat yang udah nungguin ff tidak jelas ini aku terharu soalnya masih banyak yang nungguin update dari Destiny ini

Maaf kalo kelanjutan ceritanya gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, fyi ini endingnya masih lumayan lama soalnya masih ada beberapa hal yang belum terjadi wkwk /aku spoilerin sendiri biar enak/

Tenang aja, aku bakalan nyelesein ff ini dengan baik soalnya aku juga seorang reader yang merasakan nyeseknya ff berchapter yang gak dilanjutin sampe end :')

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, favorit plus follow story ini

Buat yang belom nge favorite atau follow, silahkan difav sama di follow atau salah satunya juga boleh hehe

Tengkyuuuu I love youuuu 3


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!

"Bagaimana Rahee ?"

Karena merasa suasana terlalu senyap untuk mereka berdua, dan semakin senyap suasana maka semakin menegangkan pula keadaan mereka, maka dari itu Himchan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dengan Yongguk.

"Rahee ? Ia baik-baik saja. Semakin kemari, ia juga makin cantik."

Himchan tersenyum mendengarnya, ia bahagia bahwa nyatanya Yongguk adalah tipe ayah yang selalu melihat perkembangan anaknya. Dari awal Himchan juga bisa menilai bahwa Yongguk adalah sosok ayah yang sangat sempurna.

"Kau pasti bahagia memilik putri seperti Rahee." ujar Himchan.

"Tentu saja, Tuhan mengkaruniaku seorang putri yang begitu cantic dan cerdas. Tapi aku merasa bersalah padanya."

Perubahan mimik wajah Yongguk jelas terlihat oleh Himchan. Pasti itu adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Apa itu ?

Tapi hal itu membuat Himchan makin penasaran, mengapa Yongguk semerasa bersalah itu ?

"Ibu, ia tidak memiliki sosok ibu sejak awal kehadirannya di dunia. Aku merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu."

Himchan tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah Yongguk lakukan sampai jadi begini. Sampai ia semenyesal ini karena tidak dapat menghadirkan sesosok ibu bagi putri kecilnya. Ingin rasanya Himchan bertanya kenapa, namun semua kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dirinya pun akhirnya menahan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal itu. Namun, lagi-lagi ia seperti lepas kontrol dengan menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana menikah lagi ?"

Mobil Yongguk kemudian berhenti karena lampu merah, keduanya terdiam. Meresapi kalimat yang baru saja Himchan lontarkan.

"M-maksudku bu-bukan begitu." Akhirnya, wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun warna biru itu sadar. Betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Yongguk.

Merasa situasi agak kurang menyenangkan, Yongguk pun berdehem kecil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Himchan dan melihat wanita itu sedang memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja ada, hanya saja belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

Padahal orang yang tepat bagi Yongguk itu adalah Himchan sendiri, tapi masa iya ia mengutarakan perasaannya dalam keadaan begini ? Yongguk bukan orang yang setiba-tiba itu juga. Kalau Himchan jadi makin panik bagaimana ?

Himchan yang tadinya sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh langsung mematung di tempatnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Yongguk. Astaga, Tuhan, ia kira Yongguk tak akan menjawabnya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita bodoh.

"Padahal aku yakin kalau ada banyak sekali wanita yang antre jadi kekasihmu."

Yongguk tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan Himchan itu.

"Benar, tapi aku menolak kehadiran mereka secara jelas."

"Kau tahu ? Itu sangatlah kejam, Yongguk-ssi."

Setelah Himchan pikir-pikir, kegiatan menolak seperti itu kejam. Apalagi terhadap perempuan. Tapi Himchan sendiri sadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga seperti itu. Menolak kehadiran pria-pria itu di hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di gedung yang dijadikan tempat pernikahan rekan kerja Himchan itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik, mereka berdua turun dengan Himchan yang masih diperlakukan manis oleh Yongguk. Hari ini wanita itu menggunakan _dress_ lengan panjang hitam yang terlihat begitu cocok di tubuhnya, _make up_ natural di wajah cantiknya dan rambut panjang bergelombang yang ia biarkan terurai itu meskipun sederhana namun dapat membuat siapapun berpaling melihatnya. Kecantikan alami seorang Kim Himchan memang tidak diragukan lagi.

Saat mereka memasuki gedung, orang-orang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Himchan dengan terburu-buru menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari kursi kosong untuk mereka duduki.

"Ah ! Di sana !" dan refleks, Himchan menggandeng tangan Yongguk.

Mereka melewati orang-orang yang memandangi mereka seakan mereka adalah pemeran utamanya. Dan yang Himchan lakukan hanya menyapa seadanya orang-orang itu, menunjukkan kesopanannya.

"Kau mempunyai mata elang, Himchan-ssi." bisik Yongguk tepat di telinga wanita 29 tahun itu.

Membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Ah- eh, iya."

Bodohnya Himchan harus membalas ucapan Yongguk dengan terbata. Bisikan pria itu barusan membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Perasaan dimana ada getaran yang tersalur dari kulitmu menuju ke hati. Ditambah dengan suara sedalam lautan itu, wah, ia masih bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Lampu mulai dimatikan dan pengantin pria sudah berdiri di altar, menunggu pengantin wanita untuk datang sebelum mereka mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Himchan datang ke pernikahan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda. Ia lebih bisa merasakan hawa pernikahan itu sekarang. Ia juga jadi lebih fokus ke prosesi pernikahan itu daripada ponselnya. Ya, biasanya Himchan akan mengambil kursi paling belakang dan memainkan ponselnya. Sungguh tidak patut dicontoh.

Tepat ketika pasangan yang telah sah jadi suami-istri itu berciuman, semua orang yang hadir memberi tepuk tangan semeriah mungkin. Begitu juga Himchan dan Yongguk yang menjadi saksi dimana dua orang insan manusia menjadi satu di bawah janji suci.

"Mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu ?" tanya Himchan ke lelaki di sebelahnya.

Yongguk tersenyum miring, terlihat seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sangat lama, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya."

Dan pada saat itulah Himchan merasa iri, tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu iri kepada Yongguk, sepasang suami-istri baru di depan sana, dan semua orang yang memiliki pasangan baik yang telah menikah maupun belum. Karena Himchan tak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu meskipun ia ingin.

"Apa kau pernah punya hubungan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, Himchan-ssi ?"

Yongguk tidak tahu apakah pertanyaannya ini benar atau tidak, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan masa lalu Himchan yang satu ini.

Awalnya Himchan kaget, tentu saja. Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai dapat menceritakannya.

"Pernah, tapi tidak begitu baik. Sangat buruk malah, dan semenjak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lebih lagi dengan laki-laki. Hal itu membuatku mendapatkan trauma sampai saat ini."

Bahkan Himchan pun mengatakan alasannya tidak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki pada Yongguk. Ia tak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun sebelumnya, bahkan tidak pada Youngjae sekalipun. Himchan tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, Yongguk bahkan baru dikenalnya namun ia sudah mengungkap rahasia di depan pria itu.

"Pasti itu sangat buruk sampai membuatmu jadi begitu, maaf." ujar Yongguk yang membuat Himchan bingung.

"Maaf ? Untuk apa ?"

"Mengingatkanmu pada hal buruk."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aniya, itu sudah sangat lama. Sekitar 10 tahun mungkin ? Jadi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Yongguk tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Himchan. Membuat wanita itu juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

* * *

Ketika prosesi telah usai dan pengantin menyapa para tamu, Himchan tak tahu bahwa akan ada banyak sekali mata yang memandangnya. Apa mereka memandangnya karena membawa seorang pria ? Atau apa ?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Himchan-ssi." sapa seseorang padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sooyoung-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" ternyata teman sekantornya.

"Aku baik, dan kelihatannya Himchan-ssi juga baik-baik saja."

Tapi Himchan tak terlalu akrab dengannya.

"Siapa pria yang bersamamu ? Semua orang membicarakanmu karena datang bersamanya hari ini."

Sudah Himchan duga.

"Hanya seorang teman." jawab wanita itu dengan enggan. Beginilah jadinya jika ia membawa Yongguk kemari bersamanya, ke acara dimana banyak sekali rekan kerjanya di kantor yang datang.

Himchan mengerti mengapa mereka memandanginya seperti itu. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun, bahkan rekan kerja pria di kantor sekalipun. Sampai hari ini, dimana ia menggandeng seorang pria bersamanya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan. Hal ini bisa disebut dengan pengungkapan diri, meskipun sebenarnya Himchan tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Himchan-ssi ?" tentu saja Himchan menggeleng,"dia sangatlah tampan dan berwibawa. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menolak semua pria di kantor."

Ucapan Sooyoung itu hanya dibalas anggukan canggung dari Himchan. Tapi ucapan teman sekantornya itu memang benar adanya. Bukan, bukan karena mereka semua tidak setampan Yongguk alasan ia menolak mereka. Tapi mereka memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Yongguk. Wanita manapun pasti tahu akan hal itu hanya dengan melihat sosok Yongguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati pesta." akhirnya Sooyoung pergi juga.

Setelah mengobrol dengan Sooyoung, Himchan yang sedang mengambil minuman itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menemui Yongguk. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di tengah orang-orang asing ini.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama." ujar Himchan setelah menemukan Yongguk yang rupanya tidak sendirian di sana.

"Annyeong, Himchan-ah."

Himchan merasa bahwa pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya habis seketika, matanya membulat sempurna dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat siapa yang melayangkan sapaan itu kepadanya. Seseorang yang ia harap hilang dari muka bumi ini, seseorang yang ia selalu doakan agar mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai kapanpun.

"Kalian berdua saling mengenal ?" tanya Yongguk dilanda kebingungan.

Dan dalam keadaan inilah wanita itu berharap ia bisa menghilang sekarang juga.

"Ehm, dia adik tingkatku saat kuliah dulu." jawab orang itu seakan tak ada memori buruk di dalamnya.

Himchan, kau harus menahan semuanya. Jangan luapkan emosimu di sini, jadilah seorang wanita anggun, ingat itu.

"Tapi dia pindah setahun kemudian." lanjut pria itu lagi.

Di dalam hatinya Himchan menyahuti, 'aku pindah juga karena kau, sialan.'

"Hm, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Insoo oppa." akhirnya Himchan ikut berbicara, meskipun rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik wajah pria bernama Insoo itu.

"Kalian datang berdua ?"

Yongguk mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan dari Insoo.

"Aku yang mengajaknya kemari, ini pesta pernikahan rekan kerjaku." jelas Himchan tak bisa menghindari nada kesal dalam ucapannya.

"Oh, benarkah ? Aku juga begitu, mempelai prianya adalah rekan kerjaku. Wahh, lihat betapa hebatnya takdir mempertemukan kita kembali."

Himchan tak punya pilihan lain selain memaksakan senyum untuk ditunjukkan ke pria yang sungguh tak ingin ditemuinya lagi dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aku kira juga begitu. Oh ? Maaf, oppa. Kami harus pergi, masih ada acara lain yang harus kami kunjungi. Ayo, Yongguk-ssi."

Himchan menggeret Yongguk untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini, terutama meninggalkan makhluk bernama Insoo itu.

"Yongguk-ah, nanti kuhubungi." kata Insoo yang hanya diangguki oleh Yongguk.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari tempat itu, Himchan langsung terduduk lemas di jalanan. Membuat Yongguk bingung dengan sikap Himchan saat ini.

"Him-Himchan-ssi ? Waeyo ?"

Himchan menggeleng, hatinya kembali merasakan sakit yang sudah mulai hilang itu. Luka lama kini kembali terbuka dan itu membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya, ia tidak ingin menangis tapi ia juga tidak dapat menahannya. Himchan berusaha bangkit kemudian berjalan sendiri meskipun tertatih-tatih. Luka yang pria itu tinggalkan begitu dalam dan lebar, ini bahkan sudah 10 tahun tapi mengapa ia tidak sembuh juga ?

Yongguk sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu Himchan, namun ia merasa bahwa wanita itu butuh sedikit spasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadilah ia hanya bisa mengamati dan melindungi dari sisi belakang. Sungguh ia ingin tahu sebenarnya ada apa, mengapa sampai Himchan yang ia kenal ceria itu jadi seperti ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di parkiran dan masuk ke mobil Yongguk pun, Himchan masih diam dengan dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkan Yongguk dalam kebingungan besar.

"Yongguk-ssi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya ?"

Tadinya Yongguk ingin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tapi suara Himchan menginterupsinya.

"Kami teman baik semasa SMA dulu, kemudian saat kuliah, kami juga masih berhubungan baik. Namun setelah bekerja kami hilang kontak, ini pertemua pertama kami setelah sekian lama. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi ada apa ? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini setelah melihatnya ?"

Baiklah, Himchan mengerti sekarang. Ini semua adalah takdir. Sungguh kejam takdir ini, apa takdir tak mendengar doanya ? Apa ia seorang pendosa besar sehingga Tuhan tak mau mendengarkan permintaannya ?

"Yongguk-ssi ?" panggil Himchan lemah.

"Ne ?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat ?"

Dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Yongguk melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang diinginkan oleh Himchan.

-To Be Continued-

Halo halo aku kembali hehe

Maap ini apdetnya super duper lama /deep bow/

Makasih juga buat yang udah support dari awal ff ini muncul, dari mulai follow fav sampe ninggalin review

Bahkan yang cuma baca aja makasih banget

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter yang ini soalnya di sini alesan Himchan gak mau nikah sudah keliatan wkwk

Sekali lagi tengkyuuuu love you all 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny ‖ Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan (GS) ; AU!**

Tempat yang sangat ingin Himchan kunjungi adalah sebuah taman bermain untuk anak-anak yang tempatnya terletak di dataran tinggi. Taman bermain yang hanya memiliki dua buah ayunan, sebuah perosotan dan dua jungkat-jungkit ini adalah salah satu tempat pelarian Himchan ketika ia sedang sedih atau merasa tidak baik.

Wanita mandiri itu bukan tanpa alasan menjadikan tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh anak-anak itu sebagai tempat spesialnya. Lingkungan di sekitar taman bermain itu dulunya merupakan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, Himchan kecil selalu saja mendapati pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dan jika itu terjadi Himchan kecil akan selalu lari ke taman bermain ini.

Ya, ayahnya yang keparat itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Himchan betah menyendiri di usianya yang sudah kelewat matang ini.

"Himchan-ssi ?"

Himchan yang sedang melamun di atas ayunan sembari melihat pemandangan sore kota Seoul itu menoleh ketika suara berat Yongguk memanggilnya.

"Ah, gomawo. Maaf merepotkan." Ujarnya sembari menerima segelas kopi panas yang baru saja dibeli oleh Yongguk.

"Aniya, aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu sama sekali."

Meskipun isi kepala pria itu penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang Himchan yang tiba-tiba menangis dan sedih itu, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Ia takut hanya akan membuat Himchan bersedih karenanya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang keadaanku sekarang, bukan ?" tanya Himchan menebak apa yang Yongguk tengah pikirkan.

"Ehm, iya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita jika kau memang tidak mau, tapi jika kau merasa butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu, aku bersedia menjadi orang itu."

Himchan menyunggingkan senyumannya setelah mendengar bagaimana Yongguk bersedia menjadi pendengar baiknya ketika bersedih. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti Yongguk. Yang ia temukan hanya orang-orang egois yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati mereka tanpa memikirkan orang lain, termasuk Insoo.

Youngjae terkadang juga seperti itu, tapi Himchan tidak bisa membenci adiknya sendiri kan ?

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargai itu. Bisakah kau mendengarkannya sekarang ?"

Tanpa perlu pemikiran panjang lagi, Yongguk mengiyakan hal itu.

"Insoo oppa adalah orang itu, dia adalah orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Menolak semua pria yang ingin menjalin hubungan denganku, karena aku takut apa yang dulu Insoo oppa lakukan padaku terjadi lagi. Aku sangat berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengannya tapi‒ ah, maaf aku selalu sedih jika mengingatnya."

Ketika air mata Himchan kembali menetes dari mata indahnya, Yongguk yang memang sudah membeli sebungkus tissue jika memang Himchan masih bersedih segera memberikan tissue itu kepada Himchan. Dari sini saja Yongguk dapat menyimpulkan jika wanita yang biasanya terlihat kuat itu merasa sangat tersakiti oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Insoo oppa adalah cinta pertamaku, ia yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku merasakan kegelapan menyelimuti kehidupanku karena orang tuaku yang masih bertengkar meskipun sudah berpisah. Tapi ia juga orang yang membuatku sakit karena dicampakkan ketika aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Aku sampai harus pindah universitas karenanya, menyedihkan."

Himchan kembali menguatkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan seorang pria, apalagi Yongguk adalah orang yang tergolong baru masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Ah, mengapa ia jadi begini ?

"Dari bagaimana kau menceritakannya aku dapat melihat seberapa besar rasa cintamu kepadanya, Himchan-ssi."

Yang mana hal itu membuat Yongguk ragu apakah ia dapat menembus dinding pertahanan di hati Himchan. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya tidak ingin apa yang dilakukannya itu sia-sia.

"Eung, begitulah. Bahkan setelah 10 tahun aku masih saja tidak bisa lepas dari bayangannya. Menyebalkan."

Dan kalimat itu membuat Yongguk semakin ragu untuk mengambil langkah maju.

Apakah ia harus mundur ?

Sebuah panggilan telepon mengejutkan keduanya, dan itu berasal dari handphone milik Yongguk.

Pria itu segera mengangkat panggilan dari adik sepupunya yang sepertinya penting itu. Himchan melihatnya sembari mengelap air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya, dan ia dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yongguk berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Oke, oke, aku akan segera ke sana." ucap pria itu dengan nada panik.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Himchan yang ikut panik setelah Yongguk menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Rahee terjatuh hingga kepalanya terluka, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Himchan langsung mengikuti Yongguk yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan kembali ke mobil.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Rahee dilarikan, Yongguk yang panik berjalan lebih dulu dibanding Himchan. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Himchan tapi rasa khawatirnya kepada Rahee sangat besar, jadi ia terpaksa berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Himchan. Lagipula wanita itu sendiri tidak masalah, karena ia paham apa yang tengah Yongguk rasakan.

Setelah beberapa saat menahan rasa panik yang bercampur dengan rasa khawatir, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kamar dimana Rahee dirawat untuk sementara. Yongguk langsung menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat Rahee yang sedang bermain boneka di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban di kepalanya.

"Oppa, aku minta maaf." ujar Junhong ketika Yongguk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kamar rawat itu.

Pria itu hanya melewati Junhong ketika ia berjalan menuju Rahee yang bingung akan kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Rahee-ya, gwaenchana ?" tanya Yongguk sembari menangkup pipi gembul putri sematawayangnya itu.

"Eung, Rahee baik-baik saja kok. Junhong eonni yang membawa Rahee ke sini tadi. Maaf, ya ayah, Rahee mainnya tidak hati-hati."

Yongguk tentu saja menggeleng atas kalimat putrinya barusan. Rahee menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu ayahnya bisa saja memarahi eonni-nya karena kurang cekatan dalam menjaga dirinya.

"Ayah jangan marahi Junhong eonni."

"Aniya, ayah tidak marah. Benar kan Rahee baik-baik saja ?"

Anak berusia 4 tahun itu mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. Yongguk yang gemas kemudian mencubit pipi sebelah kanan Rahee, hanya cubitan kecil dan tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berlebih bagi Rahee.

"Oppa, mianhae." ujar Junhong sekali lagi setelah Yongguk beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Gwaenchana, terima kasih sudah membawa Rahee kemari dengan cepat. Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu, jangan menunduk begitu !"

Junhong kembali mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menghapus air matanya, takut-takut akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayah yang sangat mencintai putrinya ini.

"Ya ! Bang Yongguk !"

Teriakan bernada melengking itu menyambar pendengaran Yongguk, Junhong dan juga Rahee. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya bersama seorang wanita yang mana wanita itu sudah bersama Yongguk sejak tadi.

"Teganya kau menelantarkan wanita cantik seperti Himchan di depan ruangan ini !" omel ibunya sembari memukul pelan lengan putranya itu.

"A-aniya, eomeonim, Yongguk-ssi tidak menelantarkanku seperti itu." dan Himchan berusaha keras agar kesalah pahaman yang dialami oleh ibu Yongguk hilang.

"Jamkkanman, siapa dia, oppa ?"

"Himchan eonni !"

Yak, sepertinya di sini adalah bagian rumit dari pertemuan yang tak terduga. Junhong yang bertanya kepada Yongguk siapa Himchan, Rahee yang berteriak girang karena Himchan eonni-nya datang, dan ibu Yongguk yang sepertinya sudah mengenal Himchan sejak dulu datang mengomeli putra keduanya itu.

"Eghm ! Semuanya tenang, akan aku jelaskan."

Dehaman Yongguk yang dalam dan keras itu tentu dapat mengheningkan suasana. Kharisma yang dimiliki oleh Yongguk sungguh luar biasa, itulah yang dilihat Himchan saat ini. Ehm, mohon maafkan Himchan yang agak salah fokus itu.

"Bu, Junhong, ini Himchan. Dia temanku."

Himchan pun bersalaman dengan Junhong, sedangkan ibu Yongguk sedari tadi sudah menggandeng wanita itu seperti anak gadisnya sendiri.

"Ibu sudah mengenalnya ?"

Ibu Yongguk menatap sebentar Himchan, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertunduk malu. Ia tidak tahu jika takdir akan semengerikan ini, seorang wanita paruh baya yang pernah ditolongnya adalah ibu dari teman dekatnya yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Mengerikan bukan kebetulan ini ?

"Waktu itu ibu sedang kesusahan membawa belanjaan, lalu Himchan datang membantu ibu dan juga membantu ibu menghentikan taksi. Ibu hampir saja tidak mengenalinya tadi karena Himchan jadi lebih cantik sekarang."

Terlepas dari mereka yang baru saja menghadiri pesta pernikahan, Yongguk tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyetujui pendapat ibunya. Himchan memang semakin cantik saja dari hari ke hari.

"Yongguk-ah ?"

"Iya, bu ?"

"Ikut ibu ke kafetaria rumah sakit ini, kita harus membeli makanan untuk semuanya."

Dan Yongguk pun lagi-lagi tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ibunya dan meninggalkan Himchan di sini bersama Junhong dan Rahee.

* * *

Himchan sangat terkejut ketika mendengar tentang kisah hidup Yongguk dari Junhong. Ia tak tahu jika pria itu melewati cobaan yang sangat berat dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan seorang istri di saat sedang melahirkan dan tidak sempat meminta maaf. Himchan sampai menitihkan air matanya ketika Junhong bercerita tadi.

Kebetulan Rahee mengantuk kemudian tertidur dengan cepat, jadi Himchan bisa mendengarkan semuanya dari Junhong tanpa harus memikirkan Rahee yang mungkin saja akan mengerti dengan cerita mereka. Dan beruntungnya Yongguk dan ibunya datang setelah Junhong dan Himchan selesai bertukar cerita.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain ?" tanya Yongguk dengan suara pelan kepada dua perempuan muda itu.

"Junhong baik sekali, tidak seperti yang kau ceritakan, Yongguk-ssi."

"Oppa selalu saja melebih-lebihkan cerita tentangku kan, eonni ? Aish, awas saja nanti."

Ketika Junhong mengomel, Yongguk hanya memasang senyuman tanpa dosanya dan memberi _V sign_. Ia tak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan dua perempuan mandiri di dekatnya itu.

"Kalian berdua makanlah, aku dan ibu sudah membelikan jjajangmyun untuk kalian."

Junhong tidak menanggapi omongan Yongguk tapi ia langsung menyambar satu dari dua mangkuk jjajangmyun yang ada di meja. Yongguk hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya itu. Jenis kelaminnya saja yang perempuan, tapi kelakuannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki.

"Gomawo, Yongguk-ssi. Eomeoni, terima kasih." ujar Himchan dengan lembut.

"Ne, makanlah yang banyak. Eomma dan Junhong akan pulang dulu. Junhong-ah, kajja !"

Ajakan ibu Yongguk yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Junhong bingung. Pasalnya dia baru saja membuka dan mengaduk jjajangmyunnya, ia bahkan belum sempat menyuapkan mie kacang hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi eomma, jjajangmyunku ?"

"Bawa saja, kajja !"

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membawa semangkuk jjajangmyun itu pergi. Himchan dan Yongguk yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Dia itu usianya saja yang 20-an, tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak berusia 10 tahun." komentar Yongguk akan sikap Junhong barusan.

"Junhong tidak sendirian, Youngjae juga begitu. Bahkan lebih parah."

Entah kenapa rasanya jika mengingat Youngjae membuat Himchan agak kesal. Bocah satu itu selalu saja menganggunya tapi juga membuatnya tertawa. Hubungan love and hate antara dirinya dengan Youngjae memang begitu menjengkelkan.

"Yongguk-ssi, kau hanya membeli dua jjajangmyun ?" tanya Himchan ketika ia melihat bahwa mangkuk jjajangmyun di meja tinggal satu.

"Eung, waeyo ?" Yongguk malah bertanya balik.

"Kau tidak ikut makan denganku ?" dan Yongguk hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar."

Himchan menolak alasan itu.

"Aniya, aku akan ke kafetaria rumah sakit. Jjajangmyun ? Jjampong ? Bibimbap ?"

Pertanyaan wanita itu hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Yongguk. Himchan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sendirian, Yongguk-ssi." ujar Himchan sembari sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

 _By the way_ Himchan tidak sadar jika ia melakukan itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku benar-benar tidak lapar. Lagipula kafetaria rumah sakit ini terpisah dan jaraknya cukup jauh, Himchan-ssi."

Penolakan itu membuat Himchan agak kesal kepada Yongguk, tapi wanita itu tidak menyerah. Ia memutar otak untuk menemukan cara agar Yongguk juga ikut makan bersamanya.

"Oke, kita makan jjajangmyunnya bersama saja. Aku ingat kalau aku membawa sumpit tambahan di dalam _clutch_ -ku."

Seorang Kim Himchan yang penuh dengan kejutan tak tertebak. Kadang kejutan yang ditunjukkan Himchan membuat Yongguk gugup sendiri. Ingin sekali hati menolak, tapi pastinya hal itu akan lebih menyakiti hati wanita yang disukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu itu. Dan tentu itu tidak baik untuk hubungan mereka ke depannya.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Himchan dengan cekatan membuka _plastic wrap_ yang menutupi kemudian memberikan sumpit yang ada kepada Yongguk, ia sendiri menggunakan sumpit yang entah sejak kapan ada di dalam _clutch_ -nya itu.

"Selamat makan !" ujar Himchan dengan ceria.

"Selamat makan." Ujar Yongguk kalem.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut ketika Himchan menyumpitkan mie kacang hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya dalam jumlah besar, kemudian menyeruputnya dengan cepat yang mana hal itu menyebabkan ada bekas noda di pinggiran bibir Himchan.

"Makanlah." Ucap Himchan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Yongguk tersenyum kemudian membersihkan noda yang dilihatnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Ne, aigoo, kau makan dengan sangat baik."

Kunyahan Himchan otomatis terhenti ketika Yongguk melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Ia membatu, bahkan ketika Yongguk selesai mengunyah jjajangmyun mereka ia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Masih dengan jantung yang berdebar keras dan wajah yang memerah padam, ia berusaha sadar dan kembali ke kenyataan.

Mengapa ia seperti ini ?

"Himchan-ssi ?" panggil Yongguk sembari memberikan mangkuk jjajangmyun itu kepada Himchan.

"Ah, ne ?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Himchan kali ini makan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Yongguk barusan.

Pria itu tersenyum manis, tidak memperdulikan Himchan yang masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya di seberang sini. Menyebalkan, tapi manis sekali. Himchan sampai merasa harus cek gula darah esok hari hanya karena melihat senyuman Yongguk. Oke, dia lebay, dia tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat lucu saja saat ini."

Sialan, percuma saja Himchan mengatur detak jantungnya agar normal kembali jika Yongguk masih menyerangnya seperti ini. Tuhan, tolong hentikan pria ini sebelum Himchan mati jantungan.

-TBC-

HALO GAESSSS HUHU MAAFIN AKU YANG GAK PERNAH UPDATE APAPUN INI TT

Serius ternyata kehidupan kampus semenyiksa itu :')

Dan aku juga gak punya ide buat ngelanjutin cerita ini sebenernya, cuma ya untung hari ini dapet hidayah

Jujur aku gak yakin apakah masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini setelah aku gantung selama 6 bulan hehe but buat yang masih mau baca, komen dan ngefavorit cerita ini, tengs banget parah

Y'all da real mvp

Sorry and thank you guys, I love youuuu allllllll

AAANNNDDD YANG HAMPIR TERLUPAKAN

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI HIMCHANIIII UWU, AKU BERHARAP DIA BAIK-BAIK AJA DAN BAHAGIA SELALU

I WILL ALWAYS WISHING HIM ALL THE BEST, WE LOVE YOU HIMCHAN, WE MISS YOU


End file.
